Derelicts In Black: RBTR Grim Tales
by A Gothic Writer
Summary: Welcome to a collection of short stories, adventures and, sometimes, shenanigans involving Ruby, Blake, Adam, and Ren. Join Team RBTR as the Gothic team experiences random, serious, and crazy events with the rest of the characters of the story! Side Story to RWBY: Derelicts In Black. Includes OCs and Music, and Gothic Themes.
1. Welcome

**Hello and welcome my Dark Readers to a side series for RWBY: Derelicts and Black.**

 **Please check that out if you have not read it.**

 **I hope for all who read this enjoy these one-shot stories involving Team RBTR.**

 **Please sure to review and, if you desire, please favorite and follow this story.**

 **Well that's about all I have to say so with that, it's time to begin the series.**

 **Enjoy, forevermore – FT**


	2. Ruby's Mother's Day

**Authors Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black: RBTR's Grim Tales".**

 **I hope you enjoy this story in the spirit of Mother's Day.**

 **Well then that's all I have to say, feel free to tell me what you guys think. Well then get ready because it's time to begin the short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

 **P.S.: RWBY Chibi is actually adorable. I recommend checking it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: Happy Mother's Day

(Three months before Beacon's school year)

Peddles of snow gently blew down the cliff-side of the unnamed forest. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here. The scene was still like a winter wonderland with white as far as the eye could see. It still covered over everything, the leafless trees, the ground, the few plants and shrubs that were here and there. It still lay thickly on the ground once called dirt and grass, that now became blankets of snow. The heavy mist known to be a common thing around the forest, swarmed around everything from edges of the cliff side to the very edge of the forest. The regularly harsh, chilling winds were not so harsh today as they blew gently down the terrain, almost as if they were specifically calm for today.

The sky was coated with thick grey clouds that didn't look to be disappearing anytime soon, and neither would the snowstorm still dropping small bits of snowflakes everywhere. It was a very early morning today; the sun was still barely up. While she wasn't a morning person, she forced herself up extra early. It was to be an hour long walk here and the earlier the better. And not only that, but she also wanted to embrace the night time that was still out for the time being.

"I made it." The girl said to herself.

She made it to the Cliffside that gave a large overview of the distant forests quite a distance away. Everything was still covered in mist but not as thickly as it would normally be. It was then that she looked down in front of her and saw it.

Laying near the edge of the cliffside, was a small, thick, rectangular stone stele; a sort of headstone or alter. The girl admired the texture as, in some way, the presence of the slab added on to the beauty of the atmosphere around it, almost as if it belonged there.

It was marveling in a sort of dark and mysterious way. It was an embodiment reminder of just how fragile life is for the fear of death would always be scarred into the minds of many. At least that's what the girl thought as she approached the grave staring, just staring.

"Good morning mother…" the girl said in a faint voice. "It's me…. Ruby."

Ruby stared with saddening eyes into her mother's headstone. It's been almost eight years since Summer Rose has left her. The memories of her mother weighed heavily on Ruby's heart. Whenever she was around people and the topic of her mother came up, she would always hide it in her usual stoic expression. But when she was alone, she would release her sorrow. There were countless times when she was in her early preteen years, long before her training, where students would tease and bully her for having no parents. She would get harassed and bullied so much that she would hide in the custodian's closet and just cry and cry. Ruby now supposed that they were correct in a sense of hindsight.

With her mother gone, her father was the only parent left. Or at least he would have been if he didn't become such a workaholic with his missions. He would only be home for a few hours of the day and that was when she was at school. He would sleep until she got home and then leave without saying a goodbye. Sometimes he wouldn't even be there when she came home. Always a yellow sticky note saying "Do Your Best! : - )"

Seeing those notes angered Ruby, there were far too many times when she crumpled, ripped, and screamed in anger at her father. However, when she was young and still ignorant, she would always tell herself "he's trying to make money to support us. That's all." She tried desperately to make excuses as to why she was being ignored, to be left alone. It wasn't until she was 13 when her Uncle Qrow taught her how to hack into systems where she decided to view her family savings account after all those years of neglect from her father. She had hoped that she was wrong in thinking he only wanted to be away from her. That with her mother gone, times would be tough. It was only after when she hacked the bank, specifically made for active hunters, that she made a discovery that angered her even further. When her mother passed away, the life insurance was so high that her father could have actually retired and raised both herself and her sister. Instead he chose to continue working and left her to fend for herself.

And speaking of her sister, Ruby narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her sister, Yang seemed more like her father every day. Like him, she would always be out of the house. When they were young, Yang would always scare Ruby and play pranks on her when she wanted to be left alone. There was even a case when she was 10, and Yang 12, where her sister said she found "a gazillion books in a tree". Even back then, books were Ruby's weakness and she believed her immediately. She should have known better, how can her sister travel five miles away from home and find books in tree. The prank that she fell for got worse. When Ruby looked around the tree, she failed to realize that her sister was gone. She called her name over and over, scared, desperate and in panic. It was then that Ruby realized that her sister had left her in the woods all alone. She remembered crying and crying so hard that she thought she was going to die. She wanted her mother, her uncle Qrow, anyone who could save her from being alone. She had been stuck there until night came upon her and the full moon was now up.

It was then that Ruby remembered something that she could never forget, something that completely stunned her to this day. When she was sitting next to the tree, hiding her face in her knees, she looked up after hearing a whine and saw a pack of wolves around her. At first she was scared, terrified really, but when they approached her, they didn't give off the killing intent. In fact, Ruby saw the sorrowful look in the eyes of the alpha male and female. The female actually licked her tears and the male rubbed his head into her shoulders causing her to giggle. The wolves had surrounded her with their warm fur, embracing her. The pups all went on top of Ruby playing with her hair and licking her. Then she heard wings flapping and looked up to see numerous crows, bats, owls, and ravens around her in the trees. They were all there for her, they kept her warm, and safe.

In fact, Ruby now knows why. Each one of those animals were known to be symbols of the night. Animals shunned and labeled to be different, demonic, and evil. But here they were with her and she felt love from them. It was on that day that Ruby realized that she was accepted by the animals as a child of the night. A member of the night family. The amazing thing was when the animals actually guided her back home safely. When she saw the house, she felt sad. She didn't want to go back to the hellhole she was in. But the animals knew it was for best and so did she. On that night she stared up into the full moon and with the wolves, the ravens, the crows, the bats, and the owls, she howled with them all, chirping, squawking, howling at the full moon that was their guardian, all cheering for it. When she entered her home she found Yang asleep on the couch and when she entered her room, the cheering started again where she heard a thud on the floor with Yang screaming in confusion. The thing Ruby remembered was the animals all huddled together by her window looking at her before they all ran and flew back into the safety of the night. Ruby wished she could have joined them.

Ruby had remembered her past both with anger and sympathy. Were it not for her hard times, she would not be where she was today. And while she still had much to learn, she was happier to have gone through so much to discover who she was and the strength that she had.

"I miss you so much mother." Ruby whispered. "You were always there for me."

She kneeled down closer to the grave with both of her hands clenched tightly into fists with her head hung low. "There hasn't been a lot going on. I did buy some new books so that should keep me pretty busy for a while. Also I order two exclusive book sets from my favorite authors. However, they won't be ready for pick up until September so I have quite a bit time. I am supposed to go pick them up in Vale City. You know I hate cities so you can imagine the kind of hell I am going to be going through." She lightly chuckled to herself.

"I'm still a drop out- but before you get angry I did not become a dumbass!" she frantically said to the grave. "In fact, Uncle Qrow doesn't let up with my studies. For a drunk, he really knows his stuff hehe… sorry Father and Yang couldn't be here. Father went out on a mission and Yang is currently on a job. I'm sure they will visit you very soon though. I know they miss you too."

She smiled sadly as she wiped the snow away from her mother's name. Tears had already formed and trailed down her cheeks. "I miss you so much… mommy. I wish you were here with me. I try the best I can but every now and then I want your advice, your guidance." She gritted her teeth as she sobbed loudly, letting her teats stain the headstone. After a few minutes of crying, wiped her eyes and smiled gently.

"I got you something mother." Ruby reached around and pulled out two roses from her metallic pocket. She jammed both of them into the ground firmly so no wind can pull them away. They were placed next to each other, leaning on one another. It was a red and white rose.

"Happy Mother's Day…. Mommy." She said. "I continue to follow in your path, I will continue to do my best, and I promise you will see me as a true hunter! I swear to you my beloved mother!"

The heavy wind returned, Ruby leaned further down the headstone and placed a gentle kiss on the cold surface. Following after, some lisps of whispers escaped her mouth too silent to be heard. As the wind blew harder she went silent and placed a hand on the cold hard stele before, without a word or sound, rising up, and walking away leaving a small, thin trail of snow prints behind as she continued moving, refusing to looking back with the two roses continuing to dance with the wind together.

 **There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this little side story, I know I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think my dark readers. Your words are what I seek to read. Also please have a lovely Mother's day to all of you.**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there is any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	3. Ruby's Memorial Day

**Authors Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black: RBTR's Grim Tales".**

 **I hope you enjoy this story in the spirit of Memorial Day.**

 **Well then that's all I have to say, feel free to tell me what you guys think. Well then get ready because it's time to begin the short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: Happy Memorial Day

(A few months before Beacon's school year)

It was a warm afternoon in Vale City. The temperature was fairly humid with reports of small showers incoming by days' end. The usual streets and sidewalks packed with numerous cars and pedestrians were reduced to only a car or two driving about every now and then. Few people were out and about the local shopping districts as a good majority of them were closed for today except for the local drug, corner, and grocery stores that were open for those who needed to do some last minute shopping.

Today was a special day. A holiday, that didn't involve much influence from the usual giant propaganda based companies or require any special tradition. It was a simply a day of remembrance. A simple yet important holiday. A holiday to remember and thank the fallen heroes who have sacrificed to keep Remnant safe from the wretched Creatures of Grimm.

Of course with the years of peace that have been blessing Remnant and all of her kingdoms, the holiday has been transformed by the public from a day of honoring to more of a 'yay no school or work' day.

However for Ruby Rose, who was currently walking down a deserted street, there was no school or work for her to take a day off of. At least not yet anyways. Her uncle Qrow had been gone on a mission for a few days now and wouldn't be returning for another week or so. Her usual lessons were put on hold until he returned however not before he assigned her some homework. Ruby mentally groaned when she remembered the smirk across her uncles face. She was still contemplating whether he did it out of humor or care.

With Qrow gone for a little while, she was almost alone in her house. Her father was still on a mission and who knew when he would be returning. Not that it mattered anyways.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the thought as she turned a corner. She had ventured into the city of Vale for several reasons. One because she liked how peace and quiet surrounded the city due to the holiday today. Two, because her sister was home and she didn't want to be annoyed with the constant begging of 'sister time' she heard yesterday. She didn't mind Yang from time to time but she still annoyed her greatly. With the dramatic changes that Yang has gone through, Ruby could say she was glad that she didn't have to be afraid of getting hurt by her sister anymore. But that didn't change how she could ever forgive her for what she has done. The damage was done and the wound has healed into scars but still, there was a modicum of love that Ruby did had for her sister. And who knows, perhaps with time maybe… just maybe… Ruby can grow to tolerate Yang one day.

' _Destiny and Fate do work in mysterious ways so anything could do happen.'_ Ruby thought then slightly laughed to herself as she shook her head. _'Yeah right. If both can miraculously allow me to enter my dream school, then I'll consider that to be true.'_

It was almost three in the afternoon as Ruby continued her walk through the city. She had been desperately looking for an open book store to buy the book she needed for her homework. She had traveled to seven and all were closed. One actually closed at two so she arrived too late. She groaned as she wiped some bits of sweat from her forehead with a small black handkerchief.

' _The heat… every goth's mortal enemy.'_ Ruby thought as she raised her hood and continued walking. Deciding it was time for a break due to the heat, Ruby walked into a nearby park that was relatively large with multiple groups of people all having barbeques and playing in the local pond. That was what most people do on this holiday nowadays.

"Fools." Ruby muttered. "This is a day for honoring the fallen and your just happy to have a day off from work and school." She ignored them and walked passed a few individuals who were staring at her.

"Hey you see that girl?" A boy said to a girl while pointing towards Ruby.

"Yea how is she not hot in that outfit?" the girl said curiously while grabbed her towel. Both were in their bathing suits and completely drenched in water.

"I don't know but I bet she's pale under that hood. Like some vampire freak or something."

The girl covered her mouth attempting to stop herself from laughing. 'You're so mean! Just let her be."

The boy wrapped an arm around the girl. "What I'm just saying what I see from most of these goths. They freak me the hell out but some of them are pretty hot for undead girls."

The girl nudged her arm into the boy's bare chested stomach and walked away.

"Hey wait I was just kidding! Rachel wait!" the boy called out and ran after the girl.

' _If I was a vampire I sure as hell wouldn't be out here in this damn heat.'_ Ruby thought as she continued walking. She had heard their conversation as clear as day. _'Although… if I was ever a vampire you'd be first on my list for that little insult you made for my fellow goths.'_

Ruby continued on, dropping the topic, and headed for a shady tree she spotted a distance away. She sat down and leaned her head back on the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes as she felt the heated air sore through her face. Everywhere Ruby walked, the scent of barbeque was strong. Every house, every park, and every open space had a barbeque with people all eating and drinking snacks with hot dogs, burgers, and corn dogs to their hearts content.

Ruby scrunched her nose as she glared at the sky. _'Ridiculous. I haven't even heard one person mention anything on the warriors who have fallen. These people are taking their freedom and lives for granted. The only reason they can have all these nice things is because of the lives who sacrificed themselves for the purpose of freedom and protection.'_

Ruby sighed as her head dropped _. 'What is the point of getting angry. It is just using up my energy for nothing.'_ She turned her head slightly to the right as she cracked her neck and noticed something from the corner of her eye. _'What is that?'_

Ruby got up and walked towards a group of large bushes that were twice as high as her. She noticed a peace of silver sticking out below one of the bushes as it glimmered in her eyes by the sun. She carefully pushed the bush to the side and her eyes went wide.

In front of her was an old stone statue of four people on a hill with a flag in between them. Below the hill were several bodies of dead Grimm with body pieces and limbs around the hill. Ruby gazed in awe at how beautifully crafted the figures stood, each in their own heroic stance as each looked up into the sky. Every detail on the figures told how much time went into making this amazing work of art. One was a small woman wearing a cape and hood that covered her upper face. Another was a male of Asian descent with long hair sitting down while cuddling his sword. Standing next to him was a Faunus wolf girl with large ears and a tail. She wore a bottom half mask and stood with her arms crossed. The last was a Faunus boy who looked to be part avian as he had a pair of feathered wings growing from his back. His face had a scar going down his left eye which made him look tougher to Ruby.

As beautiful as the statue was, Ruby couldn't help but feel sadness as how much moss had grown on the statue. The grass and bushes covered this beauty and Ruby looked at it with saddened eyes. Her sight then fell down a silver plaque that must have been what got her attention. Carefully Ruby wiped some of the moss that blocked part of the words engraved in it. After clearing it up, Ruby read the plaque.

TO THE FORGOTTEN FOUR

HUNTERS WHO GAVE THEIR

LIVES TO DEFEND VALE

YOU WILL NEVER

BE FORGOTTEN

"Atrocious!" Ruby exclaimed and balled her hands into fists. She couldn't be any angrier with Vale city and all her people. _'These people died for you and you all dare do this! How could you! These are heroes who defended you and they were forgotten not once but twice?! Where is your humanity!'_

Ruby shook in anger and released her Crescent Rose as she stared the statue.

Hours later. Ruby sat down, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Finally… done…" she said exhaustedly and looked up. The statue was still standing before her but now it was free of any moss and any filth that was coating it. The bushes and grass all around Ruby was gone and reduced short. Ruby also made a grassy pathway that connected to the tar made sidewalk of the park.

"Now… you… will never… be… forgotten." Ruby panted and stood up. She took a second to regain her breath before speaking.

"I do not know you four, nor do I know what happened to you. But I thank you for serving your time as hunters and protecting us. I only hope that your death was quick and painless… but know this." Ruby inhaled a deep breath. "Your glory as hunters will never be forgotten by me. I only apologize for this city's sinful behavior. I understand that a hunter's life is a thankless job and many of us will perhaps not live to reach old age… but if sacrificing our lives helps thousands, then perhaps I should be grateful that their children's children will live to see a new day. I'm sure fellow hunters will remember and honor you. We are brothers and sisters… warriors of Remnant and keepers of peace. Civilians may never understand that it's about the fellow hunter next to you. And I know you four fought to your last breath and never ran or abandoned each other. Because your chose to fight and die together. To you, the forgotten four…. the derelict four… Happy Memorial Day."

Ruby kneeled down and placed an arm across her chest as she bowed low. She stayed that way for a minute as a moment of silence then stood back up and turned to walk away. Before taking the first step however, Ruby felt a gust of wind blow her hood down as her hair danced with the air.

'Thank you…' a whispered voice echoed through the wind.

Ruby turned and looked around but saw no one. It was then that Ruby looked back up at the statue and saw something she didn't notice before. Each of the four hunters had a small smile planted on their lips.

Ruby smiled warmly at the sight and vowed to return every memorial day to honor them again. She nodded to the statue and walked away, now more motivated to become as great of a hunter as the derelict four were.

 **I hope all you dark readers enjoyed this little side story. Let me know what you think my dark readers. Your words are what I seek to read. Also I hope you all had a great Memorial Day and thank you to all who have given the great sacrifice.**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there are any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	4. Adam and Blake's New Path

**Authors Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black: RBTR's Grim Tales"**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think. Get ready because it's time to begin the short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: A New Path Begins

(A few days before Beacon's semester)

The hour was early on a late summer's day in the city of Vale. The sun had risen a good length as the citizens all went about their usual routines during the morning rush hour. Throughout the districts, the atmosphere was full of stamina, enjoyment, and satisfactory; countless smiling faces and laughter filling the streets, buildings, and areas.

However, in the city's Northwestern train station, just on the edge of Vale's commercial district, there was no smiling or laughter. In its place only bore sorrowful expressions and fear - specifically - for the crew of train ST-25. What started off as a simple and ordinary routine completed countless times turned into a journey of unexpected trouble.

As the train finally arrived into the city the conductor, Francis Harris - who was the oldest and perhaps wisest of the ST-25 crew - breathed a heavy sigh. The terror he had experienced was still fresh in his mind as he rang the train's horn, notifying their arrival.

And while relieved that the peril was now over, he couldn't even begin to fathom the amount of trouble he was possibly in with his superiors. Not even halfway into the day and already his plate had a mountain of it. The thoughts only made his frown heavier as he caught sight of their destination straight ahead. The massively large station, made of nothing but stone and steel, stood tall and marvelous with the usual thousands of travelers entering and leaving on the several dozen trains coming and going.

But in the exact moment of the train nearing the public platforms, almost instantaneously, the tracks shifted and geared the vehicle to the right on a single track leading away from the stations main building. Its only purpose was to guide trains like Harris' towards restricted areas not meant for the common eye.

Knowing the routine, Conductor Harris began decreasing the velocity to a steady speed that was no less than 10 miles per hour. There was no doubt his train was already being scanned for precautious reasons; standard protocol for any of the S-trains entering.

With another sigh, the conductor poked his head out of the small window to his right and felt the refreshing gust of cool air immediately hit him. The enjoyable sensation put his mind at ease for a few seconds which almost raised a smile on his saddened face. It was short lived however, as the frown returned when his eyes glanced down the long, darkened tunnel his train was approaching. The headlights already shined a few feet into the tunnel revealing a few stone pillars standing on both sides of the single rail track.

The entrance was nothing special but as the conductor looked up towards the familiar white sign, hanging overhead on the arched ceiling, a part of him felt dread as he read it's bolded letters. In the past he had read the sign countless times without a second thought. But there was something different this time. He actually felt a trickle of sweat tear down his forehead when reading.

 _ **PLATFORM S, RESTRICTED AREA.**_

Since the beginning of his career, Harris had made hundreds of trips to, and from, this platform. He had spent many long hours unloading expensive cargo into the hands of the usual security forces he always met with.

With every voyage the crew set out on, the conductor would always glance up at that sign. So many times without even a second thought. And now with the situation at hand, he could only stare at it with worry. That sign was never just for show. It was to remind all how important the owners of the platform were - how powerful they truly were. And it wasn't until now that Harris realized that. Realization of the potential fate of being let go from Platform S. Or worse, the very end of his career as a conductor.

He sighed again, this time more depressed. _'Why is life unfair.'_ He thought, as a flash of white light suddenly blinded him.

The train had arrived at the end of the tunnel where it was greeted with an enormous flash of light engulfing the vehicle in a matter of seconds. The conductor closed his eyes, giving them a few seconds to adjust before he opened them once more.

The interior of Platform S never ceased to amaze him. Inside the long opened space, the area was flat and wide with thick cement walls and gleaming white floors. Several chandelier lightings hung on many corners of the ceiling, each looking far too nice and expensive for a simple docking bay.

The windows, high above the walls, were engraved with beautiful snowflake designs along each blue frame. Several furniture laid positioned around the back area for any to use or relax on, though the conductor never recalled anyone ever using them. The employees knew better. Expensive looking furniture was reserved for the more important ranks in the company, not for the simple workers.

With the tracks curving around into the platform the train automatically followed in suit. The turning allowed Harris to turn around and examine the back of his vehicle, or what was left of it at least. His heart felt heavy as his eyes wandered over every cart. He had served with ST-25 for nearly 30 years and never once did the train look as different as it did now.

It was hardly recognizable and it made Harris grit his teeth in sorrow. The once mighty train was now in its weakest and most fragile state.

When he and his crew departed from Mistral, the train left with 20 individual carts. And now they arrived with no more than 13 - several of which damaged from shrapnel, explosions, and destructive impact.

It was a wonder really. How enough damage could be done to this mobile fortress. It's outer walls were forged from the finest of blacksmiths and put together so well it was thought to be indestructible. That thought was false with chunks of it's thick iron surface reduced to pieces of scrap. The defenses, thought to be unbeatable, was not only beaten but demolished.

' _How could this have happened?'_ The conductor wondered. _'Why did it have to happen?'_

He couldn't take anymore and pulled his head back inside. Just the sight was enough to depress him all over again.

Sitting back down in his chair, Harris swiftly tapped a few buttons on the train's control pad which made the vehicle rumble a bit before completely coming to a stop next to the platform's edge. Locking the brakes in place, he took his hat off, massaging his temples a bit, and closed his eyes. He began replaying the events of his grief. The attack that came from out of thin air.

One second he was driving the train peacefully and the next he was alerted of intruders in one of the back carts. It did not take long for the train's defense droids to automatically awaken and engage the threat.

Even if it was the first time Harris' train was under attack, he made sure to remain calm and follow every safety protocol to the letter.

At least at first.

It seemed like things would be fine. The droids were engaging the intruders and his crewmates were sent to the designated safe zones away from the fighting.

But even with the protocols engaged and defenses established, the heavy explosions and resistance still continued. It wasn't long before the situation got nerve wrecking.

Harris was never a warrior, not by birth nor training. In fact, no one in his family's lineage even came from a combat environment. He was absolutely non-experienced in any form of aggressive conflict. And it didn't help with him being a pacifist.

Never in his life had he ever been more terrified than during that attack. The intruders were still fighting and the droids were losing their numbers quickly. He could hear the bullets flying, metal clanking, and explosions wailing closer and closer. The only worse thing besides hearing it, was witnessing it.

Words could not describe the shock in seeing dangerous invaders, literally, cutting down the defense droids like pieces of paper. In fact, observing the fighting through the cameras on each cart only caused Harris to fear even more for his life. And the lives of his crew members. They were gradually fighting their way closer and closer towards his crew, and him.

Harris could barely recall seeing their faces because of how fast they moved. The only clear indication was when they landed inside cart #15, right before they attacked.

There were only two of them, which Harris didn't know whether to be impressed or afraid by. Both looked young, almost teenage. One was a male wearing a mask and a female with a bow on her head. They were dressed in all black and had angry looks on their faces. When the fighting happened, everything when downhill from there. He had made sure to record the videos so that he could show the security if he survived.

If he survived... the conductor had never thought he, a man in his late forties, would be afraid of a pair of kids, no less wondered if he would survive against them.

' _But they weren't kids.'_ He thought. _'They were too terrifying to be kids.'_

Harris rubbed his forehead as he let out a dry chuckle. _'They were nothing but... barbaric disruptors.'_

The fact that he was still alive to think that was nothing short of a miracle. In fairness he knew the dangers his job came with, especially for the company he worked for. He had heard of stories about other conductors who suffered worse fates from aggressive invaders. Some being killed, raped, or never to be seen again while their trains were either looted or destroyed. The only terrifying thing was how each of those fallen conductors came from the same company he served.

But those were in the past, before the upgraded vehicles and defenses came. With the heavy security his train provided, how could he not think it was safe. More than several dozen battle ready droids, manufactured by the company themselves, were armed at any time to respond to any danger. And his train was one of the longest running vehicles to have avoided being attacked thus far. Harris' reputation as an incredible conductor was recognized and glorified among his peers because of that.

But now it all changed when two evil and merciless Cretans invaded his train, destroyed his defenses and tried to kill his crewmates and himself. He was truly thankful to whatever divine power allowed him access to the prototype spidermech class droids. It may have been against the regulations to use the company's cargo for personal usage, but what choice did he have?

With majority of the defense droids destroyed it was the only option left. Sure just one of the spidermech cost millions of lien to build, and it may have been in its prototype stage, but it was a necessary utility.

They would understand wouldn't they? Had he not activated one, the entire train would have been destroyed along with the crew and the billions of lien worth of cargo as well. Surely that was reason enough to get him out of trouble. He was only protecting the company's investments. Even if he was actually trying to save his life.

And even if the one spidermech was destroyed, it took out the two intruders. At least Harris believed so given the fact that they arrived to Vale without further incident. After the flashy explosion from the spidermech, everything stopped. The droid was destroyed from its power, the cameras in the back were destroyed and the back seven carts were detached from the train, probably destroyed as well.

So many things were destroyed and lost; but at least he and his crew survived the attack with a good amount of cargo left. But that still didn't excuse the trouble he was in.

' _Business is still business.'_ He thought. _'And corporate businesses don't care how clean your streak is. If something happens under your watch, you're responsible and you're gone.'_

The stress of all his worry was bound to form new wrinkles on his forehead. It wasn't good for his ageing health.

The conductor let out another dry chuckle as he fought hard to keep the tears from falling. Ever since he was a child he loved trains. He remembers watching them pass by his little rural home when crossing the corn fields. It awed him at how fast it went, how cool it looked, and how amazing it would be to ride one. Growing up, it became his obsession and, eventually, his passion to work on them. And it was his dream to drive one as a career.

Through years of struggles and hardships, he finally succeeded in his goals. Coming from a dirt poor family, he was able to work as a conductor and was even recognized by the most popular company in all of Remnant. But he didn't care about the name of a company or the fame it brought. He just wanted to drive a train.

After drying his eyes, Harris relaxed himself and cleared his throat.

Knowing it was unavoidable, he simply stood up and grabbed the small microphone hanging off the wall to his left. "All hands this is your conductor speaking. By the order of the higher ups we must quickly, but orderly, evacuate ST-25. Please exit the vehicle accordingly and wait outside until further notice, thank you."

With the announcements taken care of, the conductor glanced around his cabin one final time. For years it had been like a second home to him, so many memories spent traveling the railroads of Remnant.

He wiped away the last tear that threatened to drop. His future looked bleak with no telling what held for him next. If his career was to end, then so be it. He would accept it knowing he gave his all, not for the company but for his love of trains.

With heavy resistance at first, the conductor slowly reached for the door. His arm felt ten times heavier as he lifted and grabbed the handle. With swift force, he breathed heavily and swung it open.

The first few steps were the most difficult. The heaviness of his legs seemed to make it a bit easier to walk down the staircase as gravity did the rest. Had they weighed a little lighter, he feared he would not pass the first step. But he did. And when his shoe stepped onto the white marbled floor, the sounds of heavy doors opening echoed across the platform followed by the thumping of dozens of footsteps.

"GO, GO, GO!"

"I WANT FIRST AND SECOND SQUAD TO SECURE THE AREA!"

"YES SIR!"

"MOVE INTO THE VEHICLE!

"LETS GO!"

"THIRD SQUAD SECURE THE CREW!"

"MOVE!"

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"GET ON THE GROUND!"

The hordes of security entering, or practically pouring into, Platform S was more than the conductor ever witnessed in his entire career. The usual seven to ten security guards he could almost name by heart now turned into 20 or 30 armed forces rushing through the area and around the train.

The uniforms they wore looked familiar. Standard security attires with the letters, _S.S.S._ etched onto the right pectoral of their armored protection. These types of security were at every corner of the Mistral train station. Never did Harris believe he would see so many in Vale; it wasn't the prime location of his company.

The conductor was at a loss of words. They came in the masses rushing inside the train and, even dared to point their automatic rifles at the crew while simultaneously barking out commands for them to get on the ground. This infuriated Harris to no end. They had just barely escaped the clutches of one enemy only to fall into the grip of their own comrades treating them like a threat.

He wanted to scream, demand for them to stop. But he knew it would be fruitless, if he did he would have been shot countless times before taking a single step forward. This was just how corporate businesses run. Especially this one. Despite the anger swelling within, Harris took in a few deep breaths. He knew he couldn't blame the security forces. Like him, they were just doing their job.

Among the chaos and screaming, the conductor noticed a non-uniformed man walking into the platform, directly towards him. He was tall and lean, wearing a navy blue suit with short sandy blonde hair that was swept to the left. His face looked grizzly with the strong jawline hidden under the patch of stubble. The fresh wrinkles on his forehead made him look tougher and a man who never smiled.

Harris had never met this man before. There wasn't even any identification from his outfit. Behind him, one on each side, were two larger soldiers with their hands firmly holding their rifles to their sides.

"You there!" The man called. His voice boomed loudly in a very deep tone. "Are you Conductor Francis Harris?!"

There were many thoughts roaming Harris' mind. So many things he wanted to say, but didn't. He couldn't trust his voice or tone so he simply nodded.

The blonde haired man acknowledged and stopped just a foot away from the conductor. He gave a swift hand gesture which caused the guards to turn, giving them some privacy.

"I am Director Jacob Rein, head of the Schnee Secret Security, or S.S.S. for short!" his voice was stern and held no hesitation. He extended his hand out with the serious expression never leaving his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you conductor!"

Harris glanced at the hand for a moment before shaking it. There was really no choice in the matter. He then looked passed Director Rein at the security force still rummaging his train.

"Yes… very secretive work you do." The conductor mumbled.

He was unaware that the Director read lips and let the little comment slide. It was understandable. But as a man with a busy schedule things had to get underway.

"Conductor I apologize for our flashy performance! We usually do work in the shadows. But protocol demanded immediate action for this problem."

Harris glanced back at the man with a cluster of confusion on his face. "Demanded?!" He could not control his voice from raising slightly. "Your security stormed in here guns blazing, screamed out commands, barged onto my train, and pointed there rifles at my crew! Who on earth would demand such actions sir?!"

The director cleared his throat as he locked his ocean blue eyes firmly into Harris'. "By Mr. Schnee himself."

Words could not express the amount of shock in Harris' mind. He didn't even realize the shaking in his legs and arms as his mind went blank.

"Are... are you serious?" He asked a bit shakily.

"I'm afraid so!" The Director reached behind him and pulled out a small note pad. "From what I have recorded, two highly skilled intruders invaded your train and destroyed several dozen of the Schnee company's finest droids! Not to mention a prototype Spider class droid activated without order and was destroyed in the process! And to top it all off, seven carts of your train are either destroyed or missing, each carried vital supplies and cargo estimated to be worth 32.4 million lien... each."

Director Rein cleared his throat again as Harris could only look at the ground in despair. "So in the defense of our CEO, I believe he had good rights to demand such actions."

Harris couldn't control the shaking anymore. From head to toe he shook. "It... it wasn't even my fault." He muttered, and then suddenly straightened up. "We didn't even expect to be boarded or attacked! I only did what I thought was right in the best intent-"

"Conductor please!" Rein interrupted and raised a hand up to silence the man. "I understand your reasons and concern; believe me I do. Mr. Schnee and I both know all about your reputation in the Schnee Dust Company. You are indeed a valuable asset that is to be respected but I'm afraid this is a delicate matter."

The Director crossed his arms firmly as Harris lowered his head again. "We have little to no identification of the two attackers because the surveillance footage was somehow sabotaged. Our scanners traced the source and discovered it came from around the conductor's cabin. Their calculations estimate it happening moments after right after the attack."

Harris' eyes widened. "That's absurd! Does Mr. Schnee honestly believe I had something to do with it?! I would never-"

"The Schnee company has many enemies' conductor!" The Director dropped his arms and took a step closer. "Or did you forget that? Some, I might add, would like nothing more than to see every employee of our fine company dead!"

The conductor winced and looked away. "Now we are not directly stating that you are involved with this crime; but we cannot rule out any possible answers just yet. Also, we cannot forget the protocols YOU broke and the problems we face because of it."

"But sir I-"

'You released a highly classified weapon still under heavy research! A weapon that was unauthorized to be used, and was destroyed I might add!" The Director was now turning slightly red. "That is not an incident that is taken lightly good sir! And we still have yet to discover the bodies of the invaders! Yes, they could have been obliterated OR, they could have survived the attack, meaning they could very well inform the organization who sent them what we had hidden!"

Harris felt a little piece of him die every time the Director yelled. His voice raised more and more with every word. And his face grew redder and redder the more he inhaled deep breaths before yelling. "And that is another thing, we have yet to discover who sent them! We don't even know the entire details of their uniforms, their appearances or even identities! Though the Schnee company strongly believes it to be the work of the White Fang!"

The Director spat as he growled in frustration. "Animals, all of them! I don't doubt them doing something like this! Nothing but filthy beasts!"

Harris could not say anything to that. Even if he didn't share the same opinions of the Faunus. It would only add more fuel to the fire. If the Schnee company's CEO demanded the order and had given these hard accusations, then there would be no lawyer on Remnant that could save him from the problems he faces.

"Besides all that I said, there is another reason why I am here." continued Rein. Harris barely raised his head enough to look at the blonde haired man. "As you know... the Schnee Company has absolutely no tolerance for failure or losers. _'Those who let trouble happen under their watch are responsible.'_ That is one of our many sayings."

It didn't take a genius to understand what Rein was implying. Nor did it take much brain cells to understand where he was getting at. Harris wished that the annoying Director would just get it over with. The longer the man stalled the closer the tears threatened to fall. Perhaps that's what the man wanted. To see the fragileness of his character, broken, depressed, and angry.

Do all personel of the Schnee company enjoy this? Do they enjoy making those who have done nothing wrong suffer? He was merely a train conductor. Now he would be stripped of his title and become nothing. He had failed his family, his friends and, especially, himself.

' _Just get it over with… just fire me!'_

"Director Rein!"

From behind the Director a young soldier ran up causing all eyes to turn around. The soldier gave a quick salute and handed a piece of folded paper to the blonde haired man.

"What is this?" Rein asked.

"New established information from the higher ups sir!"

Rein raised an eyebrow and unfolded the paper. He read the words swiftly and Harris could have sworn he saw his eyes widen for a quick second.

"My god... are they absolutely sure?" the Director seemed to forget Harris' presence and focused exclusively on the soldier.

"Yes sir! The coordinates matched up and our scouts have confirmed it's there! It all checks out!"

"Order our forces to move to those coordinates immediately! Have the scouts form a secure perimeter around the area until we arrive! No one gets in or out! Is that understood?!"

"Yes sir!" With a final salute, the soldier turned and ran.

Confusion was an understatement of what Harris was feeling. He didn't know whether to ask what was going on or to remain silent out of fear.

However, his wonder was answered when the Director finally turned back to him.

"Well, conductor" He started, with a smirk forming on his lips. "It seems you may not be in that much deep water after all."

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on," Rein gestured Harris to follow. "We have a lot of work to do."

Harris was beyond confused and grew tired of all this confusion. He thought enough was enough. "Sir! Please," The Director turned back. "I don't understand what is happening! Where are we going? What is going on?!"

Rein didn't reply immediately and Harris believed he had made a mistake in raising his voice. He was relieved when the Director didn't yell though. Instead, he straightened himself up and folded his hands behind his back. "We have just received an anonymous message with coordinates to the lost seven carts of your train."

Harris almost lost his balance when hearing that. "What?!"

"How my superiors were not too keen to believe this random message at first. So they sent a small recon team to confirm whether it was true or a trap."

Harris' eyes widened and bulged out of shock. "They have just confirmed that the last of the seven carts have been confirmed to be yours with the cargo still untouched. They are still in the forest of Red Ash and our scouts are securing the area right now."

Relief flew into Harris' heart. It couldn't believe to be true, or if this was really happening. "Now come conductor. We have to make haste if we don't want another 'incident' again. Do you understand now?"

The carts were found. The cargo was not destroyed or looted, and he may have a chance to prove his innocence. It really was a miracle. Harris couldn't believe his luck.

Straightening himself up, he placed his conductor's hat back on firmly and nodded. "I'm with you sir! But I will need my crew with me to help secure the cargo."

The Director nodded. "They will follow us on different airships. Now come Conductor, you're not out of the job just yet. You will still have an investigation, but it will not be as… severe as it could have been. You should really thank your lucky stars; or whoever gave us those coordinates."

Harris couldn't stop the smile on his face. He was indeed lucky. Had it not been for those unknown sources, he would have lost everything. But now he did not need to fear for his job. He wanted to thank them, whoever they were. He wanted to express his gratitude to the fullest of those who saved his career. Because of them, he will be able to drive his passion through the railroads a Remnant still.

"You have no idea Director." _'Thank you... whoever you are.'_

"Are you sure that was a wise idea Blake?" Adam asked as he leaned against the wall. He had been staring at his sister the whole time she used the payphone.

Blake hung the phone back into the booth and nodded. "It was the right thing to do."

"I'm not saying it was not but… is it the safest idea?"

It had been a half hour since their arrival to Vale City. Along their way, Blake had told Adam of her plans for the future, a future he would gladly follow. However, one of those plans was to first clear the trouble they may have caused for the train they… "boarded". Adam didn't believe it to be wise.

"Safe or not, the crew doesn't deserve to be punished for what we did." Blake replied calmly.

"I know that, but I am not talking about them." Blake now glanced at Adam. "I'm talking about giving them back their cargo."

At first Blake remained silent. Then she sighed heavily while looking at the ground. "In truth… I don't want them to receive those supplies back. All those dust crystals…. those weapons… their too dangerous for any group to possess."

"Then why-"

"Because it was the right thing to do Adam." Blake glanced back up. "Had we not returned their supplies, the crew of that train would have faced unfair treatment and punishment."

Adam sighed and crossed his arms. "It is a possibility that they wouldn't be in any sort trouble." Blake gave her brother the signature face she made whenever he asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"The Schnee company are not angels, nor do they do good things from the bottom of their hearts Adam. You know that. You've seen that. Business never allows room for sympathy. That crew would have been punished just for being there when the cargo was lost. And it wouldn't be right to let them suffer the consequences we caused."

Knowing Blake had a point, Adam didn't try to argue. "Still, if they somehow track us, they will affiliate us with the White Fang if they discover we're Faunus. We were a part of them before leaving. And I won't let them take you."

"Don't worry, they won't." Blake reached for her bow without realizing it. It had been a part of her life for so long and it did the job well of hiding her identity. "I have confidence in your hacking abilities."

Adam scoffed a bit. "Disabling a few surveillance cameras and deleting data isn't difficult."

Blake nodded. She knew Adam's skill with technology far surpassed hers. He was supremely qualified for any hacking that needed to be done. Another reason why he was one of the best in the White Fang.

"Perhaps not. But your skills will cover our tracks. I have no doubt."

Adam smiled at the small compliment. "I only did it as a precaution for us. No matter what happens, I will always put you first before anyone else. I swear I won't lose you again."

Blake smiled. She was still processing the fact that her brother had truly come back from being an emotionless machine. All those years in the White Fang had changed him, both of them. And she feared she had lost him forever. She was happy to be wrong. She couldn't be happier to have brought him back from the darkness.

"Adam," She started. "The White Fang was the only home we knew since leaving the streets. The only reason I got so far was because of you. You were my guardian, my caretaker, and role model. And when you changed, the pain was just too much to bear."

Adam nodded as he listened. A part of him felt saddened when thinking about all the cruelty he did. All the blood on his hands.

"I'm truly glad to have you back." Blake continued. "I know things will be…different and perhaps difficult. But leaving has given us the ultimate freedom for a second chance. A chance I don't plan to take lightly."

"I know." Adam replied quietly.

"This second chance is more than just a new life. It's a path of redemption. I don't believe we could ever be forgiven for all the pain and sorrow we caused." Blake frowned at the memories of terrible events she was involved with. So many innocent people. "Despite that, we must accept the sins we have committed." She looked at her brother with a stronger demeanor now. "And we must atone for them. Even if it takes the rest of our lives."

Adam can see the determination in his sister's eyes. Though they have changed their ways from working for an organization that has lost their way; they both knew they had a long way to go in their new journey.

Adam looked away and pondered the great thought of his life. He turned away and stared at the ground. "Blake… I have caused so much pain. So much… destruction to innocent people." He shut his eyes, trying to erase the mental images in his mind. "I was the White Fang's pawn for so long. I blocked out my emotions just to carry out the most horrendous missions. I shouldn't even be allowed to live from the things that I've done."

Blake's eyes watered as she quickly rushed behind her brother and embraced his back. She didn't like hearing the pain in his voice. "Adam it wasn't your fault!"

Adam sighed as felt his sister's arms wrap tighter around his waist. "Part of it is Blake. I lost my way just so I can provide for you and I. I gave up my will so you could be supported. And it was my fault that they clouded my mind. I simply made it easier for them to corrupt me."

He could feel Blake shaking a little as he placed a hand on her arms. He smiled a little as he looked up at the shining blue sky. "However, even if I do feel like dying, it doesn't make it right if I do."

Blake stopped shaking and pulled her head back a little. "If I give in to letting myself die, I would only be taking the cowards way out." He lightly pulled his sister's arms down and took a step away. "It would be a disgrace to every person I hurt if I didn't try after being set free from the darkness. I know now what I must do." He turned toward Blake. "While I will follow you to the end, I will also be following my own path. It will also be a path of redemption. I must atone for my sins a well. And that is why I need you by my side Blake."

Slowly, Adam stepped closer to Blake and reached behind him to pull out his beloved sword. "This sword… it has seen many battles Blake. It means a lot to me because I made it and respected it as my partner. Wilt and Blush has saved my life more times than I could count. Like you, it has always provided me strength and life."

Blake watched as her brother gracefully held his weapon with both hands. It was true, the amount of love he had for that sword was like a parent loving their child. "Which is why," he resumed. "I need you to make me a promise." Blake raised an eyebrow as Adam handed her his blade. Hesitant at first, she accepted it with both hands. Then, Adam bowed as Blake could only watch in confusion.

"Adam… what are you-"

"Promise me Blake…please promise me." Adam said and grabbed the handle of his blade. "Should I ever fall back into the void of darkness and become a monster again… please promise me… that you will strike me down with my blade."

Blake nearly fell backwards when hearing that. She wanted to let go of Wilt and Blush but Adam grabbed one of her arms to hold it tightly. "Adam stop!" She exclaimed.

"Please Blake! I need you to promise me it!"

"I can't! I won't!"

"You have to!"

"I don't want to!"

Adam stood up and grabbed Blake with both his hands on her shoulders. It nearly caused his blade to fall from Blake's hands when he suddenly embraced her tightly. Blake's eyes were widened with shock and worry as she felt her brother shaking and felt something wet drip on her cheek.

"Blake…" The said girl turned slightly and looked up at her brother. There she saw his dark crimson eyes watered and dripping. "I need you to promise me because you… you're the one who I trust to do it." Blake stood quiet as tears of her own threatened to appear all over again. "You pulled me out of the darkness… only you could do that. That is why should I ever fall back… should I ever let my beast control me… please… end me so I may never hurt anyone again."

Blake gritted her teeth and embraced Adam again. She dug into his chest and started sobbing as tears stained his jacket. Adam placed a hand on the back of her head and rubbed her hair while avoiding her ears.

"I know this is a lot to ask. And I am not saying it will happen… but in case it does… it has to be you with my blade. I used that blade to hurt people… and I hurt you the most. It's only fair that should my fate meet an end… it should be from the one I hurt the most with the blade I used… to cause so much pain."

Blake didn't respond at first as she kept sobbing. Adam simply waited patiently as he hushed her and kept rubbing the back of her hair.

' _I can't do something like that!'_ Thought Blake. _'He's my brother! I can never strike him down!'_ She was against the whole idea. She hated the idea. She only just got her brother back and she never wanted to think about him going back to being a monster. The more she thought of his promise the angrier she got, the more she cried.

' _I can't make that promise!'_

' _Perhaps you should.'_ A voice said to her. It was faint and buried deep in the back of her mind. _'It is the respectable thing to do.'_

' _There's nothing respectable about killing my brother!'_

' _Not kill. Honor. Honor his request."_

' _I can't do it! I don't want to! Not after I just got him back!'_

' _You are his sister. He trusts you because you were the one who first broke out of the darkness.'_

' _And he's my brother! I love him damn it! Which is why I can never kill him!'_

' _Only if the time comes should you strike him down. You were ready to abandon him before._

' _THAT WAS DIFFERENT!'_ Blake mentally screamed.

' _Is it? You were ready to run, you were ready to leave him on the train and turn away forever.'_

' _No I-'_

' _It was what you originally planned right?'_

" _STOP IT!'_

' _Can you imagine what he would be like? Had you cut the train and left him behind?'_

Blake shut her eyes tighter. She forgot that she was holding onto Adam and was practically squeezing him.

In her mind she saw a flash of light consume her. Then she was in a large room. A great hall with large rectangular windows standing vertically. But instead of a beautiful room all she could see was destroyed furniture, walls and parts of the ceiling. Fire roared in several directions around her and she hear chaos everywhere. People were running, screaming and crying. So many bodies were lifeless with creatures of Grimm roaring and running all over the place.

' _What is this!'_

' _YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL! FOR ABANDONING ME!"_

A booming voice caused Blake to jump and look to her right where her eyes widened. There she saw a copy of herself laying on floor gazing up with fear and pain in her all too familiar yellow eyes. Blake realized that her copy was looking up at someone and looked to her left where she felt her heart stop.

Slowly walking up the copy was Adam, her beloved brother. But he looked different despite looking the same. He still wore the dreaded Grimm mask he tossed off the train. He was not smiling, smirking or anything. His face held anger as he gritted his teeth. In his hands, he held both Wilf and Blush, both tainted in dark red that Blake feared was blood.

" _Adam stop please! Don't you see-"_

" _SHUT UP IT COULD HAVE BEEN OUR DAY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"_

" _I NEVER WANTED THIS ADAM! I WANTED EQUALITY! I WANTED PEACE!"_

Blake was in shock, her copy shot her gambol shroud at Adam but was absorbed by her brother blade. Her legs felt shaky as her mouth dropped open. Her copy was fighting Adam… and it was not a normal fight. It was a fight to the death.

" _WHAT YOU WANT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"_

Adam smacked Blake's copy across the face. She fell onto the ground hard and was groaning. Blake could see tears forming in her eyes as a cut drew flesh blood down the copy's cheek.

' _Stop it…'_ Blake thought.

" _But I understand. Because all I want is you Blake. I wanted my sister with me!"_ Adam growled. Blake's copy tried to use her weapon but failed as Adam kicked it out of her hand and shoved her back on the ground. Blake winced as if she felt the pain her copy was feeling.

' _Stop it… please!'_ She thought as she watched Adam now stand on top of her copy.

" _And as I set out upon this world and deliver the JUSTICE mankind so greatly deserves,"_ He leaned down where he was face to face with the copy. _"I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."_

Blake's copy tried to lunge for him only to be punched as Adam stood back up. _"Why must you hurt me Blake. All I ever wanted was for us to be together again. As a family."_

' _No… Adam… stop!'_ Blake tried to scream but her voice wouldn't utter a sound out of her mouth. She then tried to run towards Adam only to discover that she couldn't even move too.

" _But I will do you a favor dear sister."_ Blake's dear brother released his blade as it started glowing red along with his eyes, hair and jacket.

' _ADAM STOP!'_

" _I will start with you."_ Without any hesitation Adam stabbed his blade into Blake's stomach as the copy screamed.

' _NOOOOOOOOOO!'_ Blake fell to her knees and shook violently. She gritted her teeth and felt darkness consume her.

' _This is what happens when you run.' The faint voice now returned. 'If you wish to avoid it, perhaps… prevent it.'_

After a few minutes, the tears were finally ceasing as Blake opened her eyes. Her heart rate was slowly decreasing as she inhaled deep breaths.

"Blake are you alright?"

Blake looked up and realized she was still holding onto Adam and quickly pulled herself back.

She looked around and saw that they were still in Vale next to the phone booth she just used. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red but she wasn't crying anymore. She turned to Adam and realized that he wasn't wearing that awful mask either. He didn't have that sinister look too, she never wanted to see that again. She was relieved that none of what she saw happened and she was beginning to calm down.

' _What a horrible vision… what was that.'_ Never in her life had she'd seen something so awful, so intimidating, and so painful. She had many questions and much confusion that remained unanswered. But she understood what it was trying to tell her at least.

Taking in another deep breath, Blake glanced up into Adam's eyes and nodded. She gripped Wilt and Blush and held it to her brother. "Adam… I thought long and hard about this…" She was hesitant and tried her best to control the shakiness of her voice. "And as much as I don't want to… I promise to end you should you ever turn back into the darkness."

Adam smiled and was about to speak until Blake held her hand up. "However, before I do. I will also promise to never leave your side. I will never run or abandon you. I will try my best to be there for you and to make sure I will try and pull you back into the light should you ever be taken away from it."

Adam remained silent but the smile never faded from his lips. "And I promise, should all else fail, I will end you."

Without reacting, Adam was pinned to the wall as Blake embraced him tightly again. Both still having a smile on their faces. After a few seconds, the hug ended and Adam took his sword back.

"Thank you Blake. You have no idea how much that means to me." He said and then looked around. "so what is our next step?"

Blake turned and pointed down the street. "First we go and open our accounts at the bank a few blocks down this street. Then we find a hotel to stay in until we can take the Beacon Entrance exams they're hosting soon."

"Oh I forgot, I heard they have a large book store here as well. I think it's called 'Remnants Finest Literature.'"

Blake's eyes shined a bit and then smirked. "Ok then… I am going to… revise our steps."

"First bank, then book store?" Adam guessed.

Blake nodded and started walking. "Let's go Adam."

"Can we at least get some food as well? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy."

"More like your gut is."

"What?"

"I felt your waist… its bigger than last time."

"Are you calling me fat Belladonna?"

"Maybe I am Taurus."

"Alright you're getting your ears tickled."

"Hey! Adam stop that! Get away!"

"Get back here!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You're not getting away that easily!"

As the two ran, Blake and Adam both still had the smile plastered on both their lips. Blake will never forget the vision she saw. She knew it would always be in her mind as a reminder of what could have happened and she vowed to never let it happen.

Adam knew he would always live with the guilt and blood of the innocent he spilled over the years. He will never forget nor will he allow himself to be forgiven. His path of redemption will be for the remainder of his life and he vows to see it through the end. He never wants to become monster again.

While both siblings each having their own path, they will walk it together for no matter what happens, they will still have each other and they will always be a family. No matter what obstacles they face in their new path.

 **I hope all you dark readers enjoyed this little side story. Again, I am so sorry for the delay. Please let me know what you think and there will be more soon. Your words are what I seek to read. Also I hope you all have a great day.**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there are any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	5. Ren's First City

**Authors Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black: RBTR's Grim Tales"**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think. Get ready because it's time to begin the short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

 **P.S. A special thanks to Jazz for being the 150** **th** **reviewer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: First day in the City

(A few days before Beacon's semester)

For centuries, the city of Vale was known as a beacon of beauty for all to admire. A place where diversity and culture flourished the many districts, no matter the race, gender, or preference. Many would venture from far and wide to merely witness the magnificent lightings that, "rivaled the sun itself", as some would describe. Opportunities rose in the city as a place of success, where anyone can make their dreams come true. Overall, Vale City was seen as a haven for all types to feel welcomed, no matter the time of day. It was what many believed it to be from the mass media and propaganda.

However, for Lie Ren, it did not feel as welcoming as he originally thought. It was a beautiful morning with a cloudless sky, and shining sun when Ren arrived in Vale. Despite the warm sun, there were many cool breezes, reminding all that autumn is nearly approaching.

The long haired boy looked up at a street clock and noticed that a few hours went by since his arrival. In the early morning, there were barely any people driving the streets or walking the sidewalk. However now, he couldn't turn to any street that wasn't filled with people and cars. Already thousands of people were out and about their business all across the city; thousands walking the streets or driving the roads.

What felt unwelcoming was how fast paced and busy the people seemed. Some even appeared rude, or loud when trying to sell or buy things. Others didn't even care or apologize when bumping into each other.

Ren could only watch in astonishment at how many people there were in a city. Since he was young, travelers who came to his village often spoke about coming from large cities where the population was well within the millions. He had often thought it was an over exaggeration.

But now standing in the main square of Vale City's famous Commercial District, he realized how truthful the travelers were. This was the very first city he had ever been to and there were people everywhere as far as the eye could see. He had only been in this district and already, he witnessed more people in this section of the city alone, than his entire village. He couldn't fathom how the rest of the districts looked. Although based upon the map he received from an information booth, he wouldn't mind traveling to the Agricultural District just south of the city. But that was a privilege that would have to wait.

He would have felt comfortable around more "natural" settings and grounds. Especially if there were plenty of trees for him to breathe. The air surrounded by buildings and people felt warm, cramped and even unnaturally stuffy to a degree. Compared to the air of the forest, it felt awkward in having to grow used to it.

Ren shook his head, now was not the time for distractions. He went into his right pocket and pulled out a small notebook followed by a tiny wooden pencil that he made. He quickly flipped it open and scanned down the small list of tasks he wrote.

' _Alright... I have taken care of the most important tasks.'_ He thought, and crossed a line through several of the objectives he completed. ' _I only have two things left on this list. Find a temporary place of rest, and gather supplies for my temporary residence. At least, I leave the least difficult things last.'_

Since his arrival, Ren had made sure to take care of all the necessary preparations for his new life. That included: receiving his parent's inheritance, opening his bank account, purchasing a scroll for future communication, and supplying himself the information for his new identification.

Putting the small notebook away, Ren calmly lowered his duffle bag onto the ground. He unzipped a side pocket and pulled out his folded up map of the city. _'Alright... since I'm already in the commercial district there should be a good number of hotels, motels, and inns, around this area. The map does describe this district to be the local tourist area.'_ He honestly didn't like the idea of perhaps being looked upon as a tourist. He was a warrior, not an ogler.

Despite that, Ren navigated his way along the streets to find a suitable residency. However, it was proving rather difficult with all the people who kept bumping into him. And it didn't help when some would even stare at him or make comments when walking past.

"What is that guy wearing?"

"Dude I almost thought he was a chick with that hair."

"Does he think its Halloween yet?

"Is he cosplaying?"

"Why is he wearing all black?"

"Is he into the occult or something?"

"Is that a guy or a girl?"

"I don't know but I'm ok with both!"

"Is he some kind of emo kid?

"What a freak."

 _'This is getting ridiculous.'_ Ren thought and tried his best to drown out the comments he heard. When he turned the corner, he stopped at the sight of a long plaza with an arched white slabbed roof elongating down the large walkway. All along the walls, bright lights filled the plaza which made the entire area gleam. Inside were many different stores on both sides that had countless people entering and leaving.

Hesitant at first, Ren took a deep breath and walked through the plaza slowly. He couldn't even move faster if he wanted too, so many were walking slowly. He gripped his duffle bag tighter. There were far too many people around him and he was uncomfortable with how crammed it felt. Many bodies walked past him, some accidentally shoving him while others grazed his bag. He was already regretting his decision. Still he continued, there was no going back now.

He briefly glanced at each store he passed. Many were clothing stores with a few restaurants here and there with the occasional accessory store as well. There was nothing that caught his eye until he passed one specific store that literally blinded him out of nowhere.

He shielded his eyes for a second before blinking several times. He turned to his right and saw a large store shining brightly. It's entrance was wide with glass panels that showed everything inside. There were colorful carpets all along the floor with various machines of all shapes and sizes shining brightly through their screens. Inside, Ren saw many young people, mostly children and teenagers, all playing and moving around with the constant upbeat music merging in with the various beeps, boops, ringing, and buzzing noises.

Never in Ren's life had he seen such a store. It looked futuristic and was astonishing with all the neon colors. Even the lightings were replaced with rotating bulbs that changed colors every couple of seconds. He looked up at the store's sign. _'EB GAMING ARCADE'._

 _'I think I've heard of an arcade before.'_

Without thinking Ren walked in. For the next few minutes, he had been watching as teens and kids all used the various machines, playing their heart out and having a good time. None of the people seemed to pay him any mind which relieved him. He enjoyed silently observing how each machine performed and quickly, he learned the essential rules of the overall store. Based upon skill level, the player earns tickets from any machine. Through those tickets, one can win any of the various prizes from their tallied up tickets at a 'prize box'. The store even seemed to support young couples who were playing games that required two people. It seemed like the right place for socialization to occur. It was not something that Ren was entirely comfortable with, but the games looked enjoyable and he would have liked to partake. He had never really been inside an arcade before.

However, he checked the time on his scroll and was shocked to realize that he had spent thirty minutes inside the arcade and was losing precious time on his objectives. Quickly, Ren navigated his way to find the exit until he was stopped by a few teens around his age all sprinting passed him.

"Hurry up! Her match is almost over!"

"You think she'll lose this time?"

"Are you kidding? She never loses when she comes to Vale!"

Ren raised an eyebrow as he watched the three teens pushing their way through other people. _'A match? Does that mean there is a game that allows sparring to take place? Sounds interesting.'_ He couldn't help but follow. It wasn't long before he heard the screaming and cheering of a group of people surrounding some type of large machine.

He walked a little closer and saw that the machine was in fact a very large screen with two flat metallic platforms, each with red railings standing behind the individual platform. Ren watched the screen closely, silently noting how the various colorful arrows appeared on screen and scrolled upwards from the bottom, and pass over a set of stationary arrows near the top pointing in different directions. From the look of the two player's movement, each player must step their feet onto the corresponding arrow on their platform that is about to scroll past the stationary one on screen. It seemed simple enough, but the arrows were moving fast and even scrolled twice in a row making it so that the player had to react quickly if they wanted to keep up. Not to mention the upbeat music made it so that some of the steps matched the beat with fast pace and if one was off, even by a second, it could affect the scoreboard on top of the screen. There was a massive sign that overhung on top, allowing all to see what this game was called. _'Dance, Dance, Revolution.'_

 _'This was not what I, originally, had in mind._ ' Ren watched as the two players moved their bodies quickly following the arrows on screen. The first one, a girl, seemed to be doing fairly well with no sign of exhaustion while the other player, a boy, seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. His body was slow, his torso was slightly bent forward and his arms swung lazily on their own. As if on cue the said boy actually dropped to one knee as the song ended and the scoreboard expanded over the screen. Both received high numbers for their scores but the winner's score far surpassed the boy's.

"And with that another loser bites the dust!" shouted the winning girl, and jumped several times in celebration. She turned from the screen and faced the group of people all cheering her on as she rose two peace signs in the air. She looked relatively young, around the same age as Ren, with a light skin complexion. She had green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in two ponytails with light blue streaks around her front bangs. Ren noticed that the girl was a Faunus with that pink dyed furry tail wagging happily around.

Her outfit consisted of a large range of bright colors. She wore a light blue tank top on top of a dark purple bra, with dark purple short shorts underneath a pink mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face as the buckle. Two buttons were fixed to her tank top above her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another one, a green heart. She also had a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She even had a few tattoos that made up a shooting star with red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm. While Ren wasn't exactly a fan of bright colors, he had to admit that the outfit suited her in some way.

He watched as a couple of guys dragged the exhausted challenger off the platform and let him sit on the floor to regain his breath.

"People, people please no autographs! Now who's next?!" the girl screamed. "Who wants to challenge Queen Neon?!"

Many hands flew up in the air, some people were jumping while others screamed, desperately trying to get the self-proclaimed "queen" to notice them.

Ren mentally chuckled. _'If Nora heard that...'_ He shook his head at the thought of his friend running up there in a heartbeat.

Even thought it was all very interesting to witness the little dance off. It was not what he had hoped to see. He carefully moved his way around the cheering crowd and almost made it away until a sudden voice boomed out.

"YOU!"

Ren halted. He looked back at the crowd to see everyone staring at him. _'What did I do now?_ ' Part of him felt internally uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. He then looked up and saw that Neon girl pointing at him with a large smirk on her face. He silently groaned to himself and looked around hoping she was pointing at somebody else. But sadly, there was no one behind him.

"Are you pointing to me?" Ren asked, pointing to himself.

Neon, internally, was taken back by how emotionless the boy sounded. But she ignored it and continued to smirk.

"UM DUH! YES, I'M POINTING TO YOU! YOU'LL BE MY NEXT CHALLENGER!" Ren raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was not sure if he heard her correctly. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET UP HERE BOY TOY!"

 _'Boy toy?'_ Ren only responded with a polite smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry but... I have to go." He slightly jumped when he heard a few people booing him.

"You can't deny the queens request!"

"How dare you!"

"Boo!"

Someone even threw a water bottle at Ren which he dodged and looked around the crowd. _'What did I to deserve this?'_ He wondered.

"Now, now everyone calm down!" Neon called out then turned back to Ren after everyone fell silent. "Listen up boy toy, I'm afraid you're not leaving here unless you face me!" She leaned on the bar and Ren noticed a slight cleavage view when she leaned lower. He could see her mischievous grin while all eyes were still on him. "When I have my eyes set on something I don't give up until it's mine. Now come up here big boy, don't keep me waiting." Ren felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He didn't know if it was because of her flirtatious tone or because she waved her index finger to him with a wink.

Realizing there was no other way out of this, unless he wanted confrontation, Ren sighed heavily and slowly walked towards the platforms. _'Why me?'_

While avoiding all the stares and comments people made when he walked passed, Ren arrived to his platform and dropped his duffle bag to the side where he can see it and turned to face Neon.

"Hope you can handle me boy toy!" She giggled and turned to the crowd. "You all know the terms of this challenge! One round, winner take all. If I win, I claim yet another victory for my streak and my title of Queen!" the crowd cheered. "However, should the challenger beat the queen," she glanced at Ren. "Then they win the fabulous prize I know each of you want!" The crowd booed him.

Ren could see the excitement flourishing off the crowd at the mention of the "fabulous prize". He honestly didn't want the prize.

With that said, Neon turned back to Ren and walked closer. "Since you were being naughty with disobeying the queen, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go hard on you." She winked at him again and walked towards the screen. She lowered herself down to the computer and raised her bottom in the air. She turned a little and saw that Ren was getting flustered.

He quickly looked down at his platform and carefully studied the patterns below him. He did not know why she was teasing him so badly. Despite not wanting to partake in this challenge, he did want to do his best. Neon giggled to herself as she watched Ren from the corner of her eye. _'Hope boy toy is a good loser.'_ She quickly selected the perfect song for them and walked over to her platform.

After studying the patterns, Ren looked up to see the countdown from ten. Neon was already giddy with excitement as the cheering behind both of them drowned out by the sudden blast of loud pop music.

 _ **(Music Start: Sara Choi - Crazzee Boi fast version) (Authors Note: If you can guess where this scene and music came from, props to you!)**_

Ren ignored the music and stared at the screen as the countdown went down to five. "You know you actually look cute when you're all serious like that boy toy!" Giggled Neon. Ren glanced at her for a second and Neon smirked at him as she started dancing. Ren turned back and realized the patterns already displayed. He narrowed his eyes, in slight frustration with himself.

 _'Smart trick.'_ He thought and followed in suit as he matched his steps to the patterns. From the corner of his eyes, Ren noticed the Faunus moving all over the platform using her hands and feet to touch the patterns. She twisted and turned, shaking her hips, bobbing her head and waving her hands around happily.

 _'Never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a beat!'_ She thought. The crowd was loving Neon's enthusiasm and kept chanting her name. She even turned for a second and blew them a kiss with a wink.

Ren, on the other hand, was off to a slow start. He was indeed impressed with Neon's skills and tried to mimic as best he could but proved fruitless. Neon glanced at her "boy toy" and laughed in joy. She slightly mocked him when she stuck her tongue out which only made him narrow his eyes more.

She saw that he was struggling and, internally, felt a modicum of guilt for picking a hard song. She didn't want to embarrass him nor hurt him. But that guilt soon left as she heard the cheering of her name again. The only time anyone ever cheered for her, let alone a Faunus. It gave her strength and motivated her. All her life she was shunned, hated and called annoying. She moved faster and harder with the increase chanting of her name. She felt free and alive when she danced. But a part of her also felt sad. She never intended to be the Queen of dancing, nor did she want to come off as snarky, bitchy, or rude. The social status slowly influenced her and, internally, she hated when she acted like she did. She only wanted to find someone who could rival her skills and even be a match for her. That was her only wish, to find someone she could dance her heart out with.

Ren tried his best to keep up at first but he was hesitant on the first few steps as he never played a game like this before. He felt himself tense and decided enough was enough. His frustration was getting the best of him and if he lost his patience and focus now, he would never be able to succeed in the game.

He stopped his dancing and stood still on the center of his platform with closed eyes. "What's wrong boy toy?! Giving up already?! For shame I say!" Cried Neon, and placed a hand over her forhead dramatically.

Ren ignored her and focused his patience again. His calmed his frustration and made a silent prayer to the goddess. It was then that Ren felt an odd sensation run through him. His aura made him feel warm and, in his mind, he saw a flash of white light for a few seconds. He barely had enough time to see a person standing in front of him in his mind.

"I can't believe you're losing at something like this. This should be a natural to you." said the strange person. It was a tan man dressed in all black with short black hair that reached past his eyes. He was of Asian descent and looked a little like Ren in some features but it was hard to tell with the shining white light.

"If you lose, my reputation is down the drain." He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

It was then that the light dyed down and Ren got a better look at the man. He went slightly wide eyed and was completely speechless. "Wait... you look like-"

"Let's do this Ren." said the man and smirked as white surrounded the two mind.

Ren opened his eyes, with complete shock, and looked up to the screen. Something inside him clicked and before he knew it, he was already matching each step with ease as though he had been doing it for years.

Neon watched in shock. He was completely struggling thirty seconds ago and now he was moving with such fluidity and speed that it practically matched her own. She narrowed her eyes slightly, she still had a good lead on him but she saw that he was catching up.

 _'Never miss a beat!'_

As the song progressed, Neon felt slightly more on edge, Ren had been progressing rapidly to the point he was dancing like a champ. He, too, was spinning, jumping, and using his hands to match the patterns. But what had her worried was how he was doing more tricks as well. Ren flipped, slid, and glided as well which Neo could never even try to do. Despite the worry, Neon felt exhilarated. Her heart raced so fast that she thought it would burst from her chest. She didn't even realize the huge smile she had on her face. She glanced at Ren again, for some reason she couldn't keep herself from looking at him. He didn't have the usual stoic look she saw him with before. Instead he had a small smirk plaster on his lips. He looked confident, strong, and proud. She stared into his magenta eyes. She recognized a sense of familiarity in them. It was the same look she had whenever she was happy to be dancing.

The two were now neck and neck. Each pushing themselves harder as the song was coming to an end. The scoreboard was growing even more rapidly as points were flying to their scores. The crowd cheered loudly and even more people came to witness what might be history in the making. Someone was actually matching the Dance Queen. Almost everyone had their scrolls out and recorded the moment. Now was not the time for either one to miss a beat.

The two moved faster and faster, their feet barely looked like they were touching the platforms. Then, when the final verse of the song came on both Ren and Neon spun around to land the final beat.

 _'Never miss a beat, never miss a beat, NEVER MISS A-'_ However for Neon, she miss-stepped and tripped over her own foot which caused her to go off balance. _'BEAT...'_

 _ **(Music end)**_

She felt her whole world shatter before her. She had never missed a beat in her entire life and now she was about to collapse on the ground in front of the fans she worked hard to achieve. Everything she worked for was about to be gone within a blink of an eye. She closed her eyes in hopes of stopping the tears from falling. _'At least... I danced my heart out.'_ she thought with a sad smile.

However, before she fell, a hand gripped her arm, causing Neo to open her eyes. She realized that she stopped falling and saw Ren holding her arm while also holding the red railing behind him.

"Never miss a beat." He said and pulled her up while twirling around.

Neon's eyes widened but then smiled happily as she, too, twirled. The two landed in perfect unison as they stood next to each other facing the crowd smirking.

The crowd was silent for a few second and then a wave of cheers erupted all throughout the arcade. Ren and Neon both bowed respectfully to the crowd and turned to the screen to see who won.

Both of them went wide eyed as they saw their scores. Both were exactly the same. It was a tie.

"I don't..." Ren muttered.

"Believe it!" Neon finished. She jumped on top of Ren and hugged him tightly. He felt a little awkward but let her continue.

"I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD DANCE LIKE THAT! I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! YOU'RE SIMPLY AMAZING BOY TOY!" Neon shouted. Ren smiled a little and felt embarrassed.

 _'I'm proud of you Ren. Take care until next time.'_

Ren recognized the voice belonging to the man he saw in his mind. It was clear who he was, and Ren felt completely warm in being able to see him.

"Oh yeah!" Neon snapped Ren out of his thoughts and got off him. "Since this was a tie, I guess neither one of us lost." She shifted awkwardly as she placed her hands behind her hips. "I guess I'm still the queen but... I'd be glad to share the title with you as my king." She felt her cheeks redden.

Ren didn't know why she was turning red but he smiled softly and bowed. "I would be happy to."

Neon cheered and got closer to him. "You know... since it was, like I said, a tie... I should give you the prize." Ren was about to object until he went silent when Neon cupped his cheeks with both her hands. She stared at him passionately and slowly leaned in.

 _'Wait...what?'_ Ren didn't know what to do and felt slightly panicked. Then, he felt Neon's soft pink lips kissing the tip of his nose. He stared at her awkwardly as she moaned into the kiss with closed eyes.

Many people were all gasping and screaming with their scrolls out as they took so many pictures. Some people even squealed in delight by the little moment.

When she ended her kiss, Neon sighed and giggled. "So, how did you like my prize?"

Ren looked around and tried to mask his faint blush. "It was... nice."

Neon giggled and backed away. She was happy with the answer. "By the way," she said. "I never got your name."

Ren smiled and bowed his head. "My name is Lie Ren. But please call me Ren. And what is your name?"

"I'm Neon Katt!"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Ren turned and grabbed his duffle, dusting it off, and then wrapped it around his back.

"So are you a traveler?" Neon asked.

"Well a sort." Ren answered. "I actually traveled from far away to come here. I will be enrolling in Beacon Academy in fact."

"That's awesome!"

"Are you a local here?" he asked. Neon shook her head.

"Nah, I'm actually from Mistral! I'm just here on vacation before the semester starts!"

Ren nodded in understanding. "Well I wish you the best of luck in your school semester."

Neon smiled. "Same to you Boy- Ren!"

Ren chuckled. "By the way, since you've been here on vacation, do you know of any good bookstores around here? That dance off left me feeling a little exhausted; so I will be spending a bit of time reading before continuing on my objectives."

Neon nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do! I may not look it but I am a reading fanatic!" She chuckled. "Just go down the plaza then make a right and go four blocks down. After that, make a left and it will be on your left hand side! It's called "Remnant's Finest Literature". You can't miss it!"

Ren nodded. "Thank you Neon. Well I'd best be off. Please take care and I hope to see you again."

He started walking away, but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "You can count on it! And when we do we will dance again!"

Neon let Ren go and he waved good bye. "I look forward to it." he said and walked away. He supposed his first day in a major city wasn't turning out so bad after all.

 _'Lie Ren huh...'_ Neon thought and sighed as she watched the long haired boy leave the store. _'I'll remember that name. And you can bet we will be meeting again my little... King Boy Toy.' She giggled._

She turned back to the crowd who was starting to disperse now. "ONE OF YOU BETTER SEND ME ALL THE PHOTOS AND VIDEOS YOU GOT WITH ME AND MY KING!"

 **I hope all you dark readers enjoyed this little side story. Let me know what you think my dark readers. Your words are what I seek to read. Also I hope you all have a great day.**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there are any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	6. Ruby's Mother's Day pt 2

**Authors Note: Hello my Dark Readers I have returned and am glad to offer a side short story in the spirit of Mother's day again! The next chapter of the main story is almost here so be sure to look forward to that! Well then that's all I have to say, feel free to tell me what you guys think! Well then get ready because it's time to begin the short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

"Hello… mother." Ruby muttered as she stared at the small stone stele of her mother's grave. The wind was picking up around her signaling that a storm was coming. "It's good to see you again."

She kneeled towards the grave and brushed some bits of snow from the nameplate. No matter what day of the year, the unnamed forest never stopped snowing.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while. She whispered with a sad smile. Her eyes grew a little wet from reading her mother's name. No amount of time would ever cure that. "Things have been rather… hectic… since enrolling in Beacon."

Ruby sighed at all the memories of the past year. From the dire situations to the random shenanigans, things have certainly kept her busy whether she wanted to or not.

"Honestly I never anticipated I would be involved in so much. I sometimes wonder if you were in the same position when you were enrolled. That reminds me… I made squad leader… just like you."

Ruby smiled. "Of course, I didn't really want the position at first. I didn't think I was right for it. The responsibility… the choices… and leading others… I couldn't see myself handling that. But… after some time and talks with my teammates… I grew to accept it."

A tear fell from the red hooded girl's eye. She quickly wiped the other that threatened to fall and cleared her throat. "My… teammates… they're good people… I'm sure you'd approve of them. I won't lie… it still feels weird surrounding myself with others… but… I don't know… I feel something different when I'm around them. This feeling… it's something new… something… foreign. I don't know for sure but I'll figure it out eventually." Ruby looked away and sighed. "I guess being a team leader has changed me a bit…" There was a small pause before Ruby looked at the stele again.

"If I remember correctly, father once mentioned how you didn't want the title at first either; and over time you grew to accept it as well." She chuckled a little. "I guess it is like the saying… like mother, like daughter… right?"

Over a brief period, Ruby just remained still and silent as she stared at her mother's name. A flash of warm, vague memories poured into her mind from her mother's smile, to her faint laughter. Ruby feared that one day she would forget the pleasant voice of her mother. But she shook her head.

' _Never.'_ She thought. _'I will never forget.'_ She couldn't help but cough up a sob again as she lowered her head. Her hood flew over her head from a sudden gust of wind. Ruby's eyes were no longer visible. Instead there were just two tear stained lines rolling down her cheeks

"I…" She began. Her lips quivered as her hands now dug into the snow. She ignored the painful cold and sobbed again. "I miss you… so much… mother."

Ruby gritted her teeth, as she hiccups a few times. "Happy… happy… Happy Mother's Day!"

She was no longer able to control herself like she has been for years. For the first time in a long time, she cried. Loudly and shakily, unleashing a wave of wails and screams.

It had been the first time in a long time since she had done it. She did not know why she finally lost it… but things have changed since she enrolled in Beacon. She could only surmise that she, too, had changed. Whether it was good or bad, she did not know. But for now, she just stayed there, crying.

As Ruby cried her heart and eyes out, she was unaware of her teammates, Ren, Adam, and Blake all hiding behind the trees watching with saddened smiles. All patiently waiting until their leader finally let out all the pain she held within.

 **There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this little side story. I know it was short but I didn't want to focus too much on side stories at length anymore. (unless they are very, very big ideas for them.) Anyways I hope you all had a lovely Mother's day and be sure to stay tune for more.**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there is any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	7. RBTR's Father's Day

**Author's Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black". Now this is not a chapter but more of a side short story in the spirit of Father's day being almost upon us. Well then, that's all I have to say, feel free to tell me what you guys think!**

 **P.S. Big thanks for my editor KittyKat-Belle for helping me with the idea and organization!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: Happy Father's Day

" _I hate the heat.'_ Thought Ruby as she wiped her forehead clean of sweat, yet again. She had lost count of how many times she had done that by now and was growing tired of it. Today was already not a good day as it is.

It was Father's Day today; a day Ruby would have rather forgotten if she could. But with many students on their scrolls wishing their fathers well, it was difficult not to overhear it all. So to get away from it, she ventured to the one place she could be alone; the dorm building roof.

Aside from the excessive heatwave lingering on, Ruby tried her best to ignore it as she sat on the roof's edge. She glanced down at all the students in the courtyard. There were fewer than usual today. _'Probably out with their fathers.'_ Ruby guessed.

Her thoughts then went back to her own father and the letter he sent her a few days ago. She remembered feeling hesitant to read it but did so with a heavy sigh. It was the usual things he said, especially when it came to a holiday involving family.

" _Dear Girls._

 _Sorry I can't be home for the weekend, the mission is taking longer than usual. Don't worry, nothing your old man can't handle. I know I said I'd be there, it sucks especially because of the upcoming holiday. But I want you to know that it's because I love you that I'm doing this. Someone's gotta put food on the table anyways! And a little more money never hurts the family! Hehe. But in all seriousness, please be safe yourselves and watch out for each other. I love you both so much, and don't worry about Zwei, he's fine! I promise I'll make it up to you both! Until next time, take care!_

\- _Dad"_

' _If you loved us, then stop making excuses.'_ Ruby tightened her fists, her blood boiled and face reddened. She then sighed as she relaxed herself, her complexion returned to normal. _'No… no point in getting upset over it.'_ She lowered her head, Yang hasn't even seen the letter yet.

Instead, she sent their father a long message on her scroll today. She bragged to the others about putting her heart and love into it and even getting him a new wallet for when he gets back which made Ruby roll her eyes. Her sister seemed to forget that their father always have his scroll off during missions. That was the reason why he communicated through letters.

And if Yang thought she would give him the wallet soon, she should have learned by now that their father would always have something delaying him. Then when Yang asked what she got for him, Ruby did her usual routine; walking away in silence. She ignored the callbacks from her sister, and even the others.

The door behind her suddenly creaked open causing Ruby to open her eyes. She turned to see who was coming through and raised an eyebrow to see her teammates.

"There you are." Adam smirked. Blake and Ren walked out behind him and all three approached Ruby as she stared at them.

"How… did you find me?" she slowly asked. Ren shrugged as he sat next to her. Blake and Adam both sat on the opposite side of her, spreading themselves along the edge of the roof.

"It isn't hard to find you when we know your favorite spots." Ren answered. Ruby rolled her eyes and remained quiet. Adam turned to Blake, giving her a questioning glance. His sister shrugged as she wiped her forehead from sweating forming.

"It's very hot up here." She admitted, leering up into the heavy sun filled sky.

"Yeah…" Ruby muttered. "But it's better than being downstairs."

"That's actually the reason why we're here."

Ruby turned to Ren with a raised eyebrow. The long-haired boy offered a soft smile as he folded his hands onto his lap. "You walked away unexpectedly. We were worried."

"Correction, YOU were worried." Adam informed with a smirk and Blake quickly shoved her elbow into his stomach causing him to grunt a bit.

Ren turned away minorly embarrassed but remained smiling, "Alright… I was worried." He turned back. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"We all did," Blake cut in as Ruby turned to her. "So… what's wrong?"

Ruby didn't know how to reply. On one hand, she felt minor gratitude that people were worried for her, but on the other she was annoyed for being a burden to them. She remained silent for a minute longer before collecting her thoughts.

"I just… don't like today." Was all she said. The other members of RBTR all looked at one another unsure.

"Because it's hot?" Ren guessed. Ruby shook her head.

"Because of Yang?" Adam asked this time.

"Close but… no." The red hooded girl replied.

"Because of Father's day, isn't it?" Blake inquired. She hit the nail on the head as Ruby nodded slowly.

Ren's smile dropped as he got serious. "Please tell us why."

A sigh escaped the red hooded girl's lips. "Don't worry about it. It really isn't-"

"Ruby," Ren interjected. "Please." He now faced her as his hand rested on her shoulder. Ruby felt conflicted by the insistence of her partner.

She wished he would drop it but thinking about it further, she remembered when she told them all about Yang and her past. She was reluctant then but still recited every detail. They were the first outsiders she told and she remembered feeling relieved to have gotten it off her shoulders. Perhaps it would be the same now, especially when since now the team has history.

With another deep sigh, Ruby stood up and turned away from her teammates. It was one thing sharing hard memories about her sister, but on the subject about her father, she somehow felt it more personal.

"What I'm going to tell you isn't bad news… it's just… a burden to deal with. Even now… I'm still dealing with it."

The rest of RTBR remained silent as they listen quietly to their leader. While they have gotten to know each other over the months, each knew there were still subjects and lines that had their limits; even among themselves.

"None of you are idiots," Ruby quickly turned back to see some insulted faces, "Not to sound offensive," _'Still need to work on my jokes.'_ "I just mean that I'm sure you could all guess what the source of my… woe is.

"Your father." They all said simultaneously. Ruby nodded.

"It's nothing as… extreme as it was with my sister." Ruby shifted her sights to the side. "In fact, I recall mentioning him to you all when we gathered on the day of initiation."

"You said he wasn't around during your **Yang problem**." Adam recalled. He side-glanced to his sister as he remembered Ruby's tale of her sister's torment. He still held some weariness of her because of that. That and her rage.

"Yes," Ruby confirmed. "However,… it wasn't just with Yang." She sighed again and mentally prepared herself for what was to be told. "My father… isn't exactly the best at raising children." She noted all the disdain looks her teammates had and shook her head. "He is not abusive if you think that." Silent breaths of relief were released. "In fact, I don't think he'd ever lay a finger on us."

"So, then what happened?" Ren asked.

Ruby grimaced. She thought for a second and chose her words carefully. "He's…. absent…"

"You mean he abandoned you?" Adam asked.

"No!" Ruby quickly said. "I mean…maybe… no I-" she grunted in frustration. "It's hard to explain."

"Then please try slowly." Blake recommended.

Ruby nodded and sighed. "All my life, I was on my own; even before my mentor, my uncle took me under his wind. When Yang was still misbehaving, my father was always out on missions. I believe I already mentioned that. It's been like that since we were both little... Ever since my mother disappeared."

Ruby's teammates remained silent as they took in all this information. Ruby glanced at them all once before continuing. "My father has never been around since then. He would always have some excuse to be away. Even after I discovered that we had enough funds to last a while, he would still be out there, saying how he needs to put food on the table." Ruby's eyes narrowed. "He would lie to my face and always tell me the usual things. _"look after your sister, take care of yourself."_ It infuriated me so much. He would leave me alone and let Yang do what she wanted, especially to me. He would act like a father from far away instead of being by my side."

Ruby felt her chest tightened and the others noted this. "I long since forgot how many times he said he would make it up to me and my sister. How many times he would miss holidays, events, and even our birthdays." Blake and Ren actually winced at that as Adam nodded slowly.

"So… there you have it. I'm sick of his lies, sick of his abandonment, and sick of his lack of responsibility as a father!" Ruby practically screamed this as she huffed out deep breaths. After a moment, she calmed herself down and frowned.

"So… now you know…" She muttered. "But I wonder… can any of you know what it feels like? To feel alone… lost… and abandoned..." Everyone remained silent until Adam cleared his throat.

"Can I say something?" He asked as he raised a finger up. Ruby raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Adam stood up and dusted himself off as he glanced at the school grounds. "Do you know why Blake and I call each other siblings? Brother and sister?"

Ruby shook her head, even Ren did the same. Now thinking about it, neither of them ever did ask the reason why they are step siblings after all this time.

Adam side glanced towards Ruby and sighed. "It's because of our past." He now turned his body in her direction. "You see… we're both orphans. Blake and I didn't come from a marriage, we both had separate families, families that were very close friends with each other... But after... certain events that I'd rather not discuss…" Ruby noted the pained expression in Adam and Blake's faces as they stood next to each other. "We were both on our own. And it was on that day that Blake and I promised to be our own family. To always be together and never let anything come between us."

Ruby remained silent as she looked at the ground. Adam placed a hand on Blake's shoulder as a sort of comfort and they exchanged sympathetic smiles towards one another as Ren frowned. "I'm sorry for the both of you."

Adam chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It happened long ago, and while it does sting, we don't dwindle from the pain anymore." Adam now took a step closer to Ruby as he rested one hand on his waist. "So you see, Blake and I don't have any fathers to celebrate today. We know the feeling, we were angry for a long time, cursing what happened to us. But over time, we learned that letting all that anger rise within us… it just turns us into monster."

Blake lowered her head in shame. She knew well what he was talking about. But she was glad that Adam isn't like that anymore.

"I've never met my father either," Ren suddenly said drawing glances to him. "I have only heard tales of him and my mother from the elder who raised me." His eyes saddened for a second before blinking back to normal. "She told me he was a huntsman. Unfortunately, he passed away along with my mother when I was born."

Ren then took out a small picture in his pocket. "This photo… it was given to me by my honorable elder. It's the only thing I have to see what both my parents look like." He took a moment of silence for his parents, forgetting that he was still being watched by his teammates.

"Ren…" Blake muttered. She took a step forward slightly hesitant and looked back at her brother and Ruby. Both shook their heads, unsure of what to say until they heard their long-haired comrade sigh.

"I'm alright," he said softly. "While it does hurt, it doesn't affect me as much now. Before, I would always blame them for leaving me. There was even a time I thought it was my fault for their deaths. That perhaps I was abandoned because I was a burden." Ruby winced when hearing that. Ren noted that as he turned to his team leader. "Listen Ruby, I am not saying one is greater than the other, but each of us have lost something important." He turned to Blake and Adam. "For them, they lost their parents." He then turned back to Ruby. "I lost my parents as well."

The red hooded girl narrowed her eyes with regret and turned away. She felt as if she was becoming a burden again with having others hear her problems without knowing the woe they've experienced. "However," Ruby turned back to him. "Despite the darkest of times consuming us, there were some sparks of light." He smiled as he brushed a few beads of sweat from his forehead. "You already heard what Adam said, they had each other for anything. They grew to be siblings even if they're not related by blood. I believe a bond like that couldn't exist if they haven't faced the same dark times together."

Blake smiled when hearing that and nodded as she felt her brother wrap an arm around her. The two exchanged smiles knowing all that Ren had said was right. "As for me," the long-haired boy continued. "I had my honorable elder, and Nora to be there for me in my time of need. I was already having trouble in my old village but were it not for those two… I fear what I might have become."

Ruby felt her chest tightened. A weird feeling swelled within her stomach as she replayed Ren's words in her mind all over again. Here she was complaining about her father the whole time without realizing that she at least still had a father. They didn't, and yet they still wanted to hear her anguish; try and at least understand her problem. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. _'Is this what guilt feels like?'_

She dared not look up, she did notice Ren, Blake and Adam stepping closer as they all stood before her. She wouldn't blame them for feeling affronted or insulted by her angst. It truly was angst, she was acting childish, immature and being a nuisance. She let out a dry chuckle. And here she thought she had gotten past that stage.

Suddenly Ruby felt something on her head. It moved in a slow motion left and right, left and right. She glanced up and saw that it was Ren's hand gently caressing her hair with a small smile on his face.

"Ruby, whatever frustration and sorrow you feel, know that you aren't alone in it. As I stated before, we all lost our parents. You lost your mother and have a father who wasn't there for you. We know very well what you are feeling. Even if it isn't exact."

The red hooded girl felt her chest tighten again as her lips trembled a little. She lowered her head again as the siblings each placed one hand on each of her shoulders.

She didn't see it, but Ren, Blake and Adam all smiled at one another as they held Ruby gently. Then with the softest of tones, Ren whispered, "You don't have to feel this way alone. As your teammates, and comrades, we will be there for you. And please know that, while you may have been so in the past, now you are not alone." Ruby's head rose slowly again. "There will always be someone looking out for you. You mentioned before that there was someone looking out for you like all of us."

Ruby's eyes widened as her thoughts suddenly sling shotted through dozens of memories involving her and her team. Then it went through some times with the headmaster and teachers, and then, possibly the most effective, to her uncle Qrow. Memories of her life with him and their times together flooded her brain. They were right, she still had someone that cared for her.

A large warmth emerged from her and eventually she could no longer stop the tears from falling. She did not hiccup or feel the urge to cry out in sorrow. In fact, she did not even realize she cried until Ren carefully brushed the tears away. Ruby gasped as she quickly felt her cheeks, they were wet. It had been years since she cried in front of anyone and it was a first not to have anyone smile calmly while she did so.

"I…" was all Ruby could say. Ren shushed her softly and shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything Ruby. Just know, you aren't alone." Ruby remained silent as she was told. Though her mind was active with many thoughts, she simply felt a calm, soothing feeling swell within her as her teammates merely held her in place and smiled.

After several seconds, Ruby let out a deep breath and wiped her eyes again. "Thank you… guys." Her team nodded and Ruby smiled as she backed away from their grips. She turned from them and out towards the school grounds. _'Perhaps… I can tolerate this day after all.'_

With a quick turn Ruby's smile changed into a smirk as she wiped her forehead again. "How's about we all go back inside. This heat is terrible."

To her amusement, she saw their relieved nods as they all agreed simultaneously.

"Finally." Adam groaned. "I was worried my skin was going to get burned."

"You could use a tan," Blake muttered as she casually passed her brother.

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asked with irritation. Blake only shrugged as she continued walking.

"Just saying."

"At least I'm not as pale as Little Red here. She could possibly use a tan."

Ruby glanced back with narrowed eyes. "You got a problem with my complexion horn boy?" She grew slightly irritated as the Faunus only smirked in response following his sister.

"Come one everyone," Ren intervened as he got in-between them, "Can't we all just agree that the sun is the mortal enemy for goths?"

Adam and Blake side glanced at each other as they walked towards the door before opening it, letting both Ruby and Ren pass them. The siblings took a quick peek at the door, noticing a shadowed figure there before Adam silently shook his head, telling both himself and his sister to ignore it for now, quickly following the others down the steps. As team RTBR continued their conversation down the stairs, when they were farther down the flight, a figure appeared from behind the side wall of the door.

"Honestly," she said. "How much of a dunce is that girl?" It was none other than Weiss Schnee as she stared at the closed door with crossed arms. She overheard everything, not that she meant to. She was of course not stalking them as Yang, the Malachite sisters or that Ember girl with the camera would; but she did come up for her own reason.

"That dunce." She said again. "As if she knows what it's like… at least… her father…" her thoughts trailed back to their conversation. The things she said, the things her team said. Something hit her deep in her chest as she leaned on the wall. Her hair covered her eyes as she gripped her chest. _'What does she know about father troubles…'_ She mentally asked herself.

Her chest hurt again. This time she thought about the small glances she took of them. The sadness in Ruby's eyes, the heart broken face of Ren and even the pained expressions of those two siblings. She gritted her teeth and stomped on the ground. She breathed heavily and suddenly collapsed with her eyes now burning.

' _That dunce.'_

Her eyes now shut as the burning continued, this time they felt wet. Her thoughts went towards her own father now. Every memory she ever had with him, every interaction, every encounter.

' _Damn that girl!... Damn that stupid... ignorant… unfortunate… dunce…'_

As the tears streamed from her eyes, Weiss felt a part of her realize just how similar she was to Ruby, whether she wanted to admit it, or not. However, as Weiss continued to shed her tears in solitude, below her sitting on one of the dorms balcony, the multicolor haired girl Neo sat with a frown on her face, fanning herself with a paper fan in her hand.

After the red hooded girl left, she got curious, and slightly worried, as to why she left so suddenly; and now she knew. When the group departed on their separate ways, and a quick excuse to Nora, it didn't take long to find her.

Like Weiss, she too heard everything said from Team RBTR. The stories, the hardships, some of which she could hardly believe. Not because it was unrealistic, quite the opposite; because of how familiar they sounded. And while it was sad to hear, she couldn't help but feel relieved to a modicum of their stories. For her entire life, she felt like she was the only one who felt like that. Despite the giggles and smiles, she knew true pain and it was a relief to know that others felt what she felt. She recounted memories of her own past. The one she ran from and left behind forever.

' _Father huh…'_ She thought while glancing at the sky, _'If only he still acted like that…'_

 **That is a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this little side story; please let me know what you think my dark readers. Your words aid me greatly. Also, please have a lovely Father's Day to all of you and be safe!**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there is any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. If you like please favorite and follow this story and share it with friends! Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	8. RBTR's Halloween

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! OR MORE LIKE HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13** **TH** **!**

 **Authors Note: With that out of my system, hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black". Now this is not a chapter but more of a side short story in the spirit of HALLOWEEN! The reason I'm reposting this up again is because 1. Its Friday the 13** **th** **, it only makes sense to do so and 2. I have a second Halloween Special coming the end of the month! :D. I'm sorry there isn't a real chapter but Halloween is my favorite holiday and October is my favorite month so I hope you understand!**

 **(Even if the enthusiasm has died down over the years :/) But it remains high for me!**

 **Well then that's all I had to say. This story may be a bit different from the other specials in terms of events but let's just say you all get a sneak peek into the future. So, get ready because it's time to begin the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: Happy Halloween

(One month after Beacon's initiation)

' _It's finally here.'_ Thought Ruby. The most wonderful time of the year has arrived. _'This is going to be grand.'_

She had been standing on the freshmen dormitory's roof for quite some time now, enjoying the cool wind rushing through her hair. She marveled at all the different colored trees around the dorms. It looked beautiful and she was glad the sun was setting. She hated the sun.

The night was her domain, her realm, and it was almost upon her. And making things better, there will be a full moon tonight. A perfect fitting for the night of Halloween.

Though Ruby was a girl with little emotion, today they were swelling with happiness over her favorite holiday arriving. She loved everything down to the core; from its origins, traditions, and aesthetics to its legends and superstition.

As a kid, she enjoyed reading books on the holiday and learning all kinds of stories about the unknown and macaw. Her mother was the reason for that, it was her favorite holiday too.

Ruby smiled sadly but pushed the thoughts away. She shouldn't think woe on this day. Instead, she thought of the superstition and terror coming together when their boundaries are at their weakest on all; Hallows Eve.

Ruby shivered happily. _'This is going to be delightful.'_

Especially with what she had planned.

After a few minutes pondering, Ruby decided it was best to leave the rooftop and head back her dorm. Scanning the key card, she heard the satisfying _click_ and entered. No one was inside.

She then glanced at the clock, it was four in the afternoon. The others were still resuming their objectives and if all goes well, their plan will take place a few hours from now.

With some time on her hands, Ruby walked over to several large bookcases her team bought a while ago and picked out the last book of her Grimm Reaper series. She was finally so close to completing it and eagerly took the book to her bed.

With quick fingers, she climbed up and flipped to the last page she bookmarked and began reading.

A couple hours have passed as Ruby had still not taken her eyes off the pages. She was far too deep into the story.

"Lux… can you answer something truthfully?" Desirae asked. Her nervousness started to return as she quickly resisted the urge to shake.

" _Of course," Lux replied, with the gentleness of tones. "What troubles you?"_

 _Inhaling a deep breath, the young raven-haired girl locked eyes with Lux. "You once said… a reaper's life revolves around reaping the creatura and preserving a balance to the world, right?"_

 _The golden-haired boy slowly nodded. He remembers saying that around the time he met Desirae and her brother. His eyes immediately fell to the ground when remembering that. It was a long time ago._

" _Then…" continued Desirae, "Does that mean that you… and the others, expect to… to…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. Her throat felt as if it was being strangled and she went mute._

" _Die in battle?" Lux suddenly guessed as he glanced back up at her._

 _Releasing a breath, she didn't recount holding, Desirae nodded. Lux smiled sadly and turned towards the vast ocean painted orange and red from the sunset._

There was a sudden closing sound that Ruby ignored.

 _The questioned lingered in the air for several seconds. He thought of a thousand ways he could have answered her. But they all sounded like a thousand lies, and excuses._

 _The question was heavy but not unfamiliar to him or the others. After all, being a reaper, death was always on your mind._

 _With a sharp exhale, Lux turned back to Desirae and she could see his bright yellow eyes glinted with sadness. "To answer you plain and simple… yes, I do. We most likely will too."_

"Hey."

 _Desirae's eyes slightly widened but quickly reverted to normal. She turned away, letting her hair fall over her eyes. She did not like the answer._

" _As reapers we are automatically alighted in a life of combat." Lux continued gently. He gripped the snath of his scythe and slowly caressed the curved blade._

 _"That is an unchangeable fate that we have come to accept. It's sort of like… destiny. And I know how much you hate destiny." Lux gave his best attempts at a cheeky grin._

 _But he can see from the frown on Desirae's lips that it would be fruitless to try and make her laugh now. He sighed and stared down at his reflection on the scythe's blade. Even he can see how saddened he looked._

 _So instead of pretending, he decided to just be honest. "Look Des… despite how it sounds… I do not believe this is a bad fate." He received a small reaction as his friend slightly turned. "The Messorian reapers were valued guardians who defended humanity for thousands of years. The Scythian reapers were the first generation to combat the creatura, and bring balance to order. Each generation before us, fought hard and gave the ultimate sacrifice with honor. It only makes sense that us, New reapers, should do the same."_

 _Lux smiled again, this time softly. He couldn't see Desirae's eyes and didn't know her reaction. He took a second to sigh and then turned back towards the ocean._

" _When the time comes for death to take us, we will face it head on. But not until this is all over. And do not worry, when this war finally ends, you and your brother will once again return to your mundane human lives. I know you two wanted that for so long. And I'm sorry for having you two involved in this." Lux sincerely meant what he said. "We never intended to drag you into our fight. So, rest assured, we are doing this for you and every other human-"_

" _You're wrong!" Desirae suddenly exclaimed and stood up._

 _Lux jumped, slightly startled and glanced at his raven-haired friend with widened eyes. She was towering over him with her original dark eyes turning blood red._

" _You think we can ever go back to normal?!" She screamed. "You think we can just… forget the things we've done?! Unsee the things we've seen?!" Her tone was rising higher and higher as she clenched her hands into fists. "Don't you dare say our lives will go back to normal, cause they never will!"_

"Ruby?"

 _Lux felt grief in hearing the pain in Desirae's voice. But he especially felt it when he saw tears forming around her eyes._

" _And you know what? I… I…" She choked back a sob. "I don't want them to!" She cried. "Before I met all of you, it was just my brother, Thorne and myself."_

 _She lowered her voice as her head hung low. "We didn't have many friends and we rarely went out to do normal teenage things. But since meeting all of you, it feels like I made friendships that will last an eternity. And although the adventures are dangerous, I smile. Though the possibility of death is high, I laugh. And although we don't know our fate when this war is over, I never want to leave you guys."_

 _Desirae started shaking and hugged her arms tightly. "For the first time in a long time, I finally know what it feels like to be a part of a wholesome family. And I know Mordecai feels the same way. So, whether you like it or not, Mordecai and I see you as our family. And we have one rule around that," She now locked her tear stained eyes with Lux's. "never abandon family!" She screamed._

"Little Red?!"

With a heavy and annoyed sigh, Ruby glanced up from her book and locked eyes with the one who interrupted her; Adam, who was currently poking her forehead.

"Didn't we establish a law about this?" She mused, swiping his hand away. Both then turned to the piece of paper they stuck on the wall.

 _#15: No bothering when reading._

Adam turned back to Ruby and shrugged. "Well, considering how I made the list; I declare: Overruled."

Ruby rolled her eyes with slight amusement. "Whatever." She smirked.

"By the way, when did you get back and why were you poking me?" she asked, closing her book.

"Just now. And I wanted to make sure you didn't lose track of time before our plan."

Ruby scoffed. "As if I would jeopardize a plan I came up with."

Adam smirked. "Whatever you say." He then briefly scanned the room in an alert manner and leaned closer to Ruby. "Blake just texted me. Everything is set in place."

The atmosphere became serious as Ruby nodded with narrowed eyes and placed her book on her night stand with the bookmark in place. "And Ren?"

"He got everything on his list and is coming back now."

"Perfect." Declared Ruby.

She walked passed Adam towards the window with the Faunus boy following. The two gazed down at all the students walking around the dorm grounds. Some were already in several Halloween costumes and chatting about with tons of laughter and smiles.

Ruby placed her arms behind her back and smiled sinisterly. "This is going to be… brutal."

Adam nodded and crossed his arms. "I can't wait. You are one wicked girl little red." He chuckled.

"I know." She agreed. "Halloween brings this out of me every year."

"You know if we get caught we could get expelled." Adam pointed out.

Ruby scoffed at that. "We won't. Not if we stay in the shadows and play our parts." She turned to Adam. "Have you been practicing?" she asked, he nodded.

"We all have. It's taking some getting used to but we have it for the most part. How did you discover it?"

"That remains a secret." Ruby taunted which annoyed the Faunus.

Before replying, a few beeps erupted from Adam's scroll.

"Blake and Ren are downstairs. They request that we go down to the main lobby and help with the stuff."

"Very well, come on Adam." Ruby beckoned and smiled. "Tonight, the children of the night shall play on this spiritual holiday."

With a nod, Adam followed his team leader out the door with a modicum of excitement.

A few hours later, the night was now upon Beacon Academy with the luminous beauty of the full moon already high in the sky.

Hundreds of students, all dressed in countless different costumes, were already mingling both inside and out the Academy. The headmaster had allowed the dining hall and ball room to be a place to social gather with sweets, decorations, and music to make a festive night.

However, for one group of hunters in training, their Halloween night wasn't on the school yards, but rather in the forest in search of a _"GREAT HALLOWEEN BALL"_ , one of them learned from a flyer under her door.

Already dressed in their costumes, Yang, a sexy police officer, led Weiss, dressed in an elegant white and blue dress that belonged to a princess in a movie, Jaune, a superhero, Pyrrha, dressed in a red witch outfit with a broomstick, Neo, a vampire, Nora, a pirate, and the Malachite sisters, Melanie and Miltiades both being a sexy devil and angel, in that order, with a large map in hand.

"Alright so we're here… so then it should be- no wait that's not right… wait yes, it is!"

Weiss was beyond irritated. It was one thing that Yang dragged her and the others out to find this so called, "Halloween Ball", but the idiot had been muttering to herself the entire time trying to find it.

It was entirely suspicious that she somehow came across this flyer under her door, especially if it was taking place in the forest! But Yang, being stubbornly confident, told her to, _"chill out"_ and _"to live a little"._

' _The nerve of that girl!'_ Weiss thought. She was more than capable of "living it up"! Perhaps it would have been enjoyable if Yang was able to get team RBTR to come. Weiss blushed. She didn't care too much for that Blake girl or the Faunus, but if Ren and Ruby were there...

She shook her head. It didn't matter. They were already gone when Yang broke into their room and couldn't find them anywhere. But because of that stunt, they got in major trouble when the dorm advisor saw them break in and had called security and some of the teachers for assistants. The girls were scolded and given extra homework by Professor Goodwitch while she fixed the door and the security pad was quickly repaired with a stronger lock.

So now she was wandering the forest with a girl with no sense of direction, besides herself, constantly stopping every five minutes!

"Are you sure you know where you're going Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, I'm sure. I have a map don't I!" The blonde confidently replied. She had been saying that dozens of times now.

It started to annoy Weiss now. "That doesn't mean you know how to use it you dunce! Now give it here!"

"No way, it's my map!"

"I don't care, I said give it!"

Weiss lost her patience and lunged onto Yang in attempt to snatch the map away. However, as she reached around Yang turned and resisted the navigation tool farther away which caused the heiress' face to fall onto Yang's… bosoms.

"Never!" The blonde shouted and didn't even realize that she was being motorboated by the heiress's reddening face.

The situation was looking too bad, and hot, for Jaune to bear. He blushed furiously and looked away, trying to think of _"less naughty thoughts."_

Pyrrha tried helping and gave him a bottle of water to drink, but he ultimately just tossed the liquid onto his face to cool his fluster.

Neo didn't have a problem with the current " _predicament"_ and quickly took several pictures with her scroll. It would become great blackmail material in the future. _'Both of you will be my bitches.'_ She thought sinisterly.

Weiss was livid now when she pushed herself off Yang's chest.

"You… I…" She clenched her shaking fist. "I am going to destroy your chest!"

' _That's what he said,"_ Neo thought and gave herself a high five.

Yang had a look of terror and quickly covered her bosoms with both arms, "What did I do?!"

"You were born with those things, that's what!"

Taking some time to breath, Jaune quickly recovered and decided enough was enough. He jumped in between Yang and Weiss right before the snow angel was about to lunge.

"Come on guys, let's all calm down and try not to lose our heads." He softly proposed. He offered each girl a warm smile and hope his message got across.

But it only annoyed Weiss as she turned towards the blond boy insulted. "What are you trying to say scraggly? Are you suggesting that I cannot remain calm? Don't you tell me what I can and can't feel! You never tell a girl that you dunce, it only wiles us up even more!"

The more Weiss yelled, the more Jaune backed away which was useless in doing because Weiss kept closing the gap between them.

Noticing the fear in Jaune's eyes. Pyrrha sighed and slowly got in-between the two.

"Um… I'm sorry Weiss but I believe Jaune only implied that we should travel with ration and not allow the tension to get to us."

Weiss glanced at Pyrrha and couldn't believe an incredible, and beautiful, person such as herself, was defending… _him._

But, knowing better than to be argue with the famous Amazonian, Weiss crossed her arms and scoffed."Humph!"

Nora seemed to be ignoring the argument entirely and was too busy jumping around excitedly. "I can't wait to start getting all that delicious candy!" She giggled. "Bringing two big bags was a good idea Neo!"

The silent girl turned and proudly nodded to her partner as she held her own two giant bags tightly in her arms.

The Malachite twins stood at the back of the group, both with bored expressions on their faces. Melanie was getting annoyed with the constant delay of their mobility. If it wasn't the blonde bimbo stopping to rethink her steps, it was the heiress muttering nasty comments on Yang's sense of direction. It was always those two annoying simpletons.

Militia let out a sigh as she turned to her sister. "Are we even near this place yet?" She asked and shivered from a gust of wind. "Ugh! Its freezing out here."

"I don't know Militia. I just hope this party is worth it."

"Well it's always worth it when we show up right?"

Melanie smirked as she nodded. "You got that right. Hey blondie, can we hurry up already?!"

"Yeah! Standing in the middle of the woods is beyond creepy!" Militia added.

"What? I don't have the map!" Jaune retorted as he looked all around him. "At least I don't think so."

"Not you, you blond idiot, the OTHER Blonde idiot! The one with the giant FAT GLANDS on her chest!"

Yang, who smiled until this point turned directly towards Melanie. "Excuse me? What did you say?" she asked as her eyebrow and lip started twitching.

Knowing where this was heading, Pyrrha waved her hands awkwardly with a small smile. "Girls please let's just-"

"You heard me," Melanie responded then smirked. "or is that giant bush on your head clouding your hearing?!"

Yang narrowed her eyes. Making fun of her, self-proclaimed amazing, boobs was one thing, but no one, and she meant, NO ONE, made fun of her dew!

She was going to yell but then had a smug look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "Better than having all that make up on you dried up cougar!"

The Malachite twin stopped smirking and growled in anger. "You bitch!" She then grinned sinisterly. "At least my Darling Ren thinks I look better than you!"

Knowing that Ren was a sensitive topic among these girl's, Pyrrha tried to interject quickly.

"Girls please-"

"As if!" but she unfortunately failed again when Weiss now got involved. "I'll have you know Ren deserves someone with class, maturity, and, as unfortunate as it is for you two, he already thinks I am the prettiest."

The fact that the heiress was belittling Melanie had her visibly shaking with rage. "Stay out of this Schnee!"

Militia quickly grabbed her sister before she did something regrettable. "Chill out girl!"

"Yeah seriously," Yang agreed. "And stay the hell away from hot stuff! He's mine and Ruby's!"

"You both can't have him you perverted freak! That's incest!" replied the angered twin.

"Better than you and YOUR sister going for him!"

Militia turned to Yang offended and shocked. While she did think Ren was cute, she would never brake the girl code like that to her sister. Plus, there was Adam and… he knew how to play hard to get. "You better leave me out of this! I already have eyes on- wait... forget what I said!"

Nora suddenly jumped in-between everyone and giggled, "Actually, as Ren's best friend I already know what kind of girl he likes-"

"Stay out of this Nora!" Simultaneously screamed Yang, Weiss and Melanie.

At this point, the white wearing twin had enough. "You know what, let's settle this blondie!"

Yang grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Round two huh? Bring it! Just expect a repeat of last time!"

"Ooo a cat fight! Meow, right Neo?"

The silent girl nodded and had her scroll ready to record it.

'Guy's please!" Jaune begged. "Can't we just-"

"ENOUGH!"

Silence emerged. That voice sent a booming chill down everyone's spine. And all eyes turned to the red head who shouted it.

Pyrrha looked around awkwardly and covered her mouth. She looked just as shocked as everyone else did that there were even some tints of red on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" She squealed and hid her face.

This was a complete bewilderment, never had Pyrrha ever raised her voice before. No one even knew she could yell like that. It always was indeed the quiet ones.

"Let's... let's just get going." Yang muttered and everyone nodded with no complain.

"Hey guys! Was it always this foggy here?" Nora asked.

 _ **(Music Start: Michael Myers Theme)**_

Everyone looked around and noticed that Nora was right. It has gotten incredibly foggy.

"Does… this happen at night?" Yang asked as she glanced around.

"Who cares, it's creepy!" Melanie retorted and got closer to her sister. "Let's just keep going!"

The fog was thickening and everyone felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Umm yeah.." Yang nervously chuckled. "Anyone know which way we were going?" She muttered with embarrassment.

Everyone stared at her with shock.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU WERE LEADING!"

"YOU STUPID BIMBO!"

"DUNCE!"

"OH MAN WE'RE LOST!"

Jaune's eyes darted back and forth and felt a little nervous. Then he heard something and turned to his left.

"Ah! What was that!" he screamed and fell to the floor.

"What was what?" Militia frantically asked.

"I saw something zip passed!"

"Stop joking like that you dunce!" Weiss screamed and instinctively grabbed Yang.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, we don't even have our weapons!" Jaune cried.

"L-look maybe it was nothing… it could have been the wind!" Pyrrha reasoned until she shrieked and jumped into Jaune's arms.

"What is it?!" Melanie screamed and clutched onto her sister for dear life.

"Something just brushed passed my leg!"

"Oh god, we're gonna die! I don't wanna die! I haven't even kissed a girl yet!" Jaune's legs felt wobbly.

"Shut up you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed. "Why don't you do something useful and go out there and divert whatever it is towards you!"

Jaune violently shook his head. "No way!"

"You're a man aren't you? So, get to it!" Replied the heiress.

"Why don't you do it princess?!" Militia challenged.

"Shut up!"

"Guys we have to do something!" Nora cried. "I haven't even gotten my candy yet!"

"Already on it!" Yang yelled as she distanced herself from the group.

"Hey! Don't leave us here to die you bitch!" Melanie screamed and followed in suit.

"Wait up Mel!"

"Every man for himself!"

"…"

"I refuse to be left behind!"

"Pyrrha you're really heavy! Can you please get off!"

The group started dashing blindly through the fog as they tried to catch up with Yang. But the fog was thickening worse than before and they couldn't even see her form anymore. But what they heard next paralyzed them.

"AHH!"

That was Yang's voice.

They stopped and stared at the direction she ran off too. The Malachite twins held each other shakily while Weiss and Pyrrha gripped each of Jaune's arms tightly. Neo and Nora were looking frantically around until they heard a snap that made everyone shriek. Then an item fell in front of them, Yang's police hat.

"Oh god Yang." Pyrrha muttered as Weiss gritted her teeth.

"That dunce…" she whispered with a hint of sadness, and closed her eyes.

"Oh my god Neo!" Nora called and grabbed her silent friend's shoulders. "They really do start off with the funny comedic ones!" Neo's eyes widened. That meant…

From out of the fog a black whip appeared and suddenly wrapped around Nora's leg as she pushed Neo away.

The orange haired girl shrieked in terror causing everyone to turn and watch with fear as the whipped tugged her to the ground and started dragging her away.

"No! Why do I have to be the second one dead! Can't I at least be in the final three?!" Nora cried as she was dragged further away. She closed her eyes but opened them immediately when she felt her arms being pulled back.

It was Neo who desperately tried pulling back.

"Neo save yourself!" Nora cried. "The captain always goes down with the ship!"

Shaking her head furiously, Neo pulled harder but she didn't have enough strength in her tiny figure. The heels she wore couldn't hold a grip on the dirt either, no matter how hard she sunk them in. But she didn't give up. She tried her hardest to save her friend until she saw Nora smile softly.

"Neo… it's ok! Just live on for me! Remember our dreams! Remember the candy kingdom!" With one final effort, Nora pulled her arms away causing Neo to fall.

The multi-color haired girl stared wide eyes as Nora's form was dragged far enough to be barely visible.

"I regret nothing! Wait, I take that back, tell Ren t- ahhhhh!"

Everyone jumped when they heard Nora's final scream before falling silent. Immediately after, they heard a thud fall behind them and looked down.

It was Nora's pirate hat.

Neo instantly grabbed it and cradled it in her arms. That was until she felt something wrap around her leg and was on the ground shortly after.

"Neo!" Jaune cried and tried to help her but was pulled back by Weiss.

"You can't help her now you dunce!"

"Screw this come on Mel! Every man for themselves!" Militia cried and dragged her twin away from the group and into the fog.

"What?! Mil we can't-"

"Shut up and come on!"

"You idiots come back!" Weiss begged.

But it was no use, they were gone and the heiress was going to shout until she was beaten to it.

"AAAHHHHHH"

"MEL! NO STOP- AHHHH!"

Pyrrha cupped her mouth as she tried to hold Jaune back from doing something stupid.

Neo, on the other hand, wasn't doing any better. She struggled and struggled but couldn't break free. She then reached around and pulled her notebook out and quickly flipped to an empty page. She jotted down, as fast as she could, whatever she wanted to write then felt a harder tug pull her away from the group as they now faded from sight. The last thing she saw was her note book before seeing nothing but black.

"No!" Jaune broke out of both girl's grasp and picked up the little notebook. He brushed some leaves off the page and quickly read what Neo worked so hard to write.

" _I thought the quiet ones survived killer movies! T-T! This suc~~~~~~~~"_

"Neo…" Jaune muttered and gripped her notebook tighter.

"Jaune get over here now!" Weiss screamed frantically.

"Yes, please Jaune hurry!" Pyrrha cried and extended a hand to try and grab Jaune but she squealed in fright as the dreaded black whip wrapped around her arm and started pulling.

"Release me!" Pyrrha squirmed hard but it seemed even with her strength the whip was stronger and easily able to pull up. Weiss tried to pull Pyrrha back down but was instantly knocked down by something. She screamed and frantically looked around. The Amazonian was already being lifted off the ground when Jaune rushed towards her.

"Pyrrha!" he jumped and grabbed a hold of her legs and dug the soles of his shoes into the dirt. "Weiss what are you waiting for? Help me!" He screamed in a state of panic.

Slightly in shock she shook her head and tried to stand up but that force came back and knocked her down again. "Something keeps knocking me down!" she cried. She didn't even realize that Pyrrha and Jaune were already gone from her sight. She looked all over and couldn't see them anywhere.

"J-Jaune?! Pyrrha?!" she called.

"NO DON'T- AHHHH!"

Weiss trembled at the sound of Jaune's scream. Her breathing intensified, her heart raced, she felt like throwing up, and didn't know what to do. Her team was gone; the others were gone, everyone was gone.

She wanted to scream, cry, huddle in a ball, anything. She had failed to keep those who relied on her alive. She failed to do anything except complain and shout. She let everyone die because of her weakness.

She twirled around when she felt something swoop making the air swish. She gritted her teeth. "Do you know who I am?!" She shouted. There was no reply.

"I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

Again, no reply.

"And you won't get away with this!" She exclaimed. "My father is a powerful man! He will hunt you down and make you pay!"

That swishing sound stopped. Instead she heard something new. Something worse.

Chuckling.

" **Hehehe"**

That was the most malicious laugh she had ever heard. It didn't have any tone of sympathy or regret. Only malice and evil.

" **Did you hear that? Big daddy's going to get us."**

" **Let him try."**

" **He will not save you now."**

" **You're ours now."**

That was not the same voice. They were different but all sounded inhuman. Demonic was a better term.

Weiss trembled harder. She was alone, vulnerable, and unsure of what to do. She was used to people coming after her family but this was new. These… " _things"_ didn't care about her name or her back ground.

She turned and tried to run but that force returned and knocked her down again.

" **There is no escape."**

Every time she tried to stand she got knocked down again.

"Stop it!" cried Weiss.

She started crawling now. What else could she do. This seemed to work as she got farther than before. She felt like she could now start running and when she jumped up, she was knocked back down. She twirled on the ground and scattered in a new direction. Her dress was starting to tear and rip. Her palms and knees had scratches and drew some blood but she didn't care.

She kept crawling. She couldn't see ahead of her. Her eyes burned now as tears started to shed. They burned more and caused her to shut her eyes.

Now she was moving blindly, hoping to whatever celestial force that she could escape.

"Please help me, please help me, please help me, please help me, please help me, please help me, please help me, please help me, please help me." She whispered over and over. "I'm sorry for always being mean! Please just let me live! I promise to be a better person! I swear I'll be good from now on! I- ow"

She hit something. It was hard and painful that she rubbed he head. Slowly opening her eyes, they sprung wide when she saw it.

In front of her was figure in a black robe in a white opera mask. The thing was growling and towered over her like a giant over an ant.

" **Hello, I want to play a game."**

Weiss screamed and turned to run only to be pushed back down by another figure in a similar black robe and mask.

" **Want to take a swim in a pond?"**

She didn't know if this one was a male or female. Its voice was lighter than the other but it was so demonic.

Weiss jumped to the side and tried to get up but fell out of shock when a new figure jumped in front of her.

" **Greetings. You'd make a fascinating subject."**

Weiss couldn't utter a word. Only cries and chokings of sobs were the only thing she could muster.

"Please… just let me go."

All three figures tilted their heads to the side and chuckled menacingly.

" **I'm afraid that's not up to us."**

" **He is right."**

" **Your fate is for our leader to decide."**

As if on que, a new figure jumped behind her which jolted her to turn to the new figure's direction.

It was smaller than the others and Weiss didn't know why but she felt like that was a very bad sign.

" **Hello there, Heiress."** This voice sounded crueler than the others. There was no light in it and it sounded like her fate was already decided by that greeting.

The figure crouched down and examined Weiss's tearful face. It placed a hand on her cheek and tilt her head from side to side, inspecting it.

" **What a lovely girl. I wonder what to do with you."** It turned to its other companions. **"What do you all think?"**

" **We should play a game with her."**

" **We could take her for a swim in a pond."**

" **She would make a fine specimen to experiment on."**

Every option mentioned cause Weiss to whimper more and more. The figure leaned closer which caused Weiss to freeze.

" **I bet you're wondering something."** It said. **"You're wondering what's behind our masks."**

Weiss didn't move or say anything.

The thing waved over the others and they all moved behind their leader and crouched in front of Weiss.

" **If we show you, will you promise not to scream?"**

Weiss didn't respond.

" **Good. Well then… enjoy."**

Slowly each figure reached for their masks and one by one they took them off.

Weiss' eyes bulged as her lip quivered. These things… their faces were burned, scarred, cut, deformed, and repulsive. Parts of their faces were gone to reveal nothing but bone, muscle, tissue, and even maggots. No skin at all.

Weiss tried to look away but she couldn't. Not when she gazed into the leader's eyes.

Actually, there were no eyes at all. All she could see was pitch blackness in the sockets. It wasn't just her. The other three had the same all black eyes. She felt her heart race so intensely she feared she would die of fright.

Those eyes were staring into her soul. And they wanted it.

" **Now that you've seen us, we can put you out of your misery."** The leader pulled out a small knife and made sure Weiss could see it.

" **Or perhaps, we can make you one of us. Hehehe."** The other figures laughed as well.

Weiss violently shook her head no but the knife was coming closer.

The leader grinned wickedly. **"Alright then. LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE!"** With blinding speed. The leader jabbed the Knife into Weiss's forehead.

There were no words to utter, no sounds to make, Weiss felt entirely empty as blackness consumed her.

 **(Music End)**

The three figures looked at one another and then back down to Weiss.

" **Um… did… did she?"**

" **I think she did."**

" **She actually fainted from fear."**

The leader nodded as she pulled the fake knife away and cradled Weiss' unconscious body. **"That worked out better than expected."**

" **Just hypothetically, what if she accidentally died from fright."**

" **Is that even possible?"**

" **I believe it is. Isn't it?"**

" **There are evidence to prove that theory correct."**

" **I told you we could have gotten expelled, Ruby."**

" **Alright cut the chatter."** The leader ordered. **"Also, revert back to your normal voices and eyes. You remember how right?"**

" **Of course."**

" **Yes."**

" **Mhm."**

One by one, the figures cleared their throat and closed their eyes. Then instead of black, lifeless pupils, magenta, red, and yellow replaced them.

"Goodness, that… felt weird." Recounted Ren.

Blake nodded as she blinked her eyes a couple times. "Indeed. But… it was rather interesting."

"I never knew there was a way to actually become one with the darkness and shadows." Adam commented.

"Good work everyone." Ruby praised. "You all seem to have mastered the Night eyes quite well." She slowly released Weiss and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

Ren, Blake, and Adam all exchanged looks.

"What about the others?" Blake asked.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

Ren crossed his arms. "Aren't we going to take them with us?"

Their team leader shrugged. "I… never had to do that when I did this before."

"You mean you actually left those you scared passed out in the cold?" Adam interrogated.

"Don't be ridiculous." Scoffed Ruby. "… I placed them in a dumpster or someplace to keep the wind out."

Adam raised an eyebrow to Blake who shrugged as Ren sighed.

"We are taking them back to their rooms. That is final." Ren stated.

"Fine." Ruby agreed and bent back down to Weiss.

She gently picked her up and shook her head in annoyance as the heiress nuzzled into her. "Does anyone want to trade? Ren, I'm sure she would be happy if you did it."

Her partner gave an awkward smile as he walked away. "Sorry Ruby, but I have to go get Nora and Jaune. Those two are the heaviest and I feel bad for scaring Nora like that."

Gritting her teeth, Ruby followed the others and just tossed Weiss over her shoulder. "This girl is surprisingly light."

Within the hour, team RBTR was able to sneak themselves back into the academy, get the two respective teams, who were still unconscious, into their dorms, and returned to their room to remove their makeup.

"I have to admit, that was pretty fun." Adam commented as he sat on the floor near his bed. His face was rid of the makeup Ruby and Blake put on him and he was happily comfortable in his pajamas.

"It was." Agreed Ren who was also free of the make-up, as well as, in his sleeping attire. "Though I do feel bad for doing that to them."

"You weren't the only one." Blake added. "Even if I don't see eye to eye with some of them, I did feel a slight modicum of guilt. But the pleasure was there." She stretched her legs, which were now bare, and wrapped her kimono a little tightly as she sat on the floor as well.

"Overall I am happy to say that our Halloween plans were a success." Ruby applauded as she wiped her face with a towel. "I have confidence that we won't get caught. They will probably all think of it as a dream."

"More like a nightmare." Blake muttered.

"What about our equipment?" Ren wondered. "They're still there in the forest."

"We can get them tomorrow morning." Ruby answered. "It shouldn't be too much to worry about." She then smiled a little. "And you know something… it felt nice to… not be alone on my favorite holiday."

"Here, Here." Ren said.

"Adam and I only had Halloween together. But even then, we never got to have this much fun before." Blake commented.

Ruby smirked and crossed her arms. "Well it's not over yet." She turned to Adam. "Did you get them."

Adam scoffed with an amused look. "Of course I did." He stood up and walked to the closet and pulled out a box full of goodies. "I got the chocolate, candy, soda, plus diet for Ren, three pouches of popcorn with extra butter, and dvds of some classic Halloween specials."

Ren whistled impressed as Blake stared at the amazingness in front of her.

"Wait… something is missing." Ruby muttered.

"Oh yeah." Adam went to the fridge they had and pulled out a box. "I have the wings and hot dogs here. I'll heat them up."

"Now you have everything." Ruby chuckled.

Ren and Blake smiled at each other and as Adam returned to the floor.

"You know… overall we had a fun time… as a team. So… good job." Ruby extended a fist out. One by one, Blake, Adam, and Ren each added their own and formed a circle with their fists, lightly tapping each other.

"However, next year we have to do better. So, I was thinking we have to scare the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch."

Everyone chuckled and simply held that idea for next time. For now, they had food to eat and Halloween specials to watch.

"Happy Halloween to us." The simultaneously said.

 **I hope all you dark readers enjoyed this little side story. Let me know what you think. Your words are what I seek to read. Also, I hope you all had a great Halloween, and hope you don't get sick!**

 **P.S.: That writing from Ruby's book was actually a piece from my actual book that I am working on. So let me know what you guys think? :)**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there are any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	9. RBTR's Thanksgiving

**Authors Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black". Now this is not a chapter but more of a side short story. In spirit of Thanksgiving! thought it would be nice to spend it with our beloved team RBTR.**

 **Well then that's all I have to say, feel free to tell me what you guys think. Get ready because it's time to begin the short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: Thanksgiving

(November of Beacon's semester)

"Why do I not find this surprising."

The autumn wind blew heavily through young Ruby Rose's hair as she sat on top of her dorm building's roof. It had been her frequent place to hide and enjoy silence and peace when she wasn't in class or training. She was an introvert after all; and introverts enjoy their time alone.

However, since arriving at Beacon, Ruby had found that being alone was harder than it used to be. Long gone were the days of her individual independence. A student at one of the most prestigious academies for hunters, and acting as team leader for a group of fellow hunters in training, doesn't allow it.

She sighed heavily. The thoughts of all those situations she had to deal with drew wariness in her eyes. She almost wished that she could sleep on the cool concrete surface. Many would find it questionable, but she found it tolerable. After all, she did sleep in the forest most of her life. She had grown custom to slumbering in unusual places.

Though the thought seemed tempting, she knew she couldn't. For one, she did not want her teammates to feel concerned of her absence. And two, she did not want to risk the letter, in her hand, to fly with the wind if she slept.

On that note, she slowly brought the letter up to eye level again. Carefully, she held it with both hands as the edges flapped and dangles with the breeze and read it over silently again.

Dear Ruby,

Hey kiddo. It's been a while. I'm sorry I wasn't able to hear the news of your acceptance into Beacon in person. Qrow told me all about it and words cannot express how proud I am of you. Oh, and before you decide to write a letter back, he isn't with me right now. We just ran into each other a few weeks ago, haven't seen the jerk since.

Anyways I am really proud of you. Both you, and your sister. I can hardly believe it too. Both my little girls are in Beacon now, and in the same year! I know your mothers would be proud of you.

You were always a smart kid Ruby, but damn you never fail to surprise me. It still feels like yesterday when I was changing your diapers with Yang constantly jumping up and down to watch. Times really does fly by huh?

(On a side note: I honestly don't know why she always tried to watch me change you. And I don't think I want to ponder that any further.)

Anyways Ruby, the reason I'm writing this letter is well… It is not easy for me to write you this but… do you remember when I promised to spend the holidays with You and Yang as a family?

Well… this is to let you know that I won't be able to visit you or Yang in the next coming month. I'm sorry… that means no Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's. I'm really sorry! I don't know when you'll get this message and it really hurts me to tell you this. I am so sorry. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to spend quality, festive, time with you both!

But unfortunately, this mission has been extended. There's a lot more I have to do here before I could even think about returning. I can't say where I am now, but I will say that the travel isn't exactly a ten-minute walk from home.

I know this may seem upsetting to you. It upsets me too, believe me. But I will try my best to wrap things up here as fast as I can, but I cannot guarantee anything. Until I get back please be a sweetheart and look out for your sister (you know how she gets with her… personality.)

AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T LET ANY BOY LAY THEIR HANDS ON MY LITTLE SUN DRAGON OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY THEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GRANDFATHER RIGHT NOW!)

Sigh…this about covers all I have to say. I'd write more but I'm nearing the papers edge. Listen Ruby, I know I haven't been around much since… your mother. But please understand my intentions are for the greater good. It's hard to explain now but in time, and when you're ready, I will tell you. Until then take good care of yourself at Beacon. You're strong and amazing so I know you will excel. Also, please, please, PLEASE try and socialize more. I know you love your solitude and distance but… sweetie it's important to try and understand teamwork. And now that you're in Beacon, well I just hope it can burst you out of your bubble.

I love you and your sister so much. Watch out for each other and I can't wait to see how much you've changed! Again, I'm sorry and I promise, I will make it up to you and Yang!

Your beloved Dad, Taiyang.

"It's amusing how you write that promise father." Ruby whispered as she crushed the letter in her fist. "You've never kept it for the past several years."

With a swift and easy motion, Ruby raised he arm and opened her hand. She watched as the crumbled paper rolled off her palms and flew for few seconds before drifting downwards towards the ground.

Another sigh escaped her lips. Her father was still the same as ever. Trying to use humor to mask the mistakes he made, along with that cheery tone he used whenever he wanted to sound less guilty. It pissed her off. Her father always did that. Whenever he "promises" something there was always a "mission" that was "very important" and "couldn't be ignored". If she had kept all the letters he'd written her, she would be seeing the same pattern of words in almost all of them.

Ruby spat in annoyance. She heard those specific reasons so many times in the past whenever a planned "family bonding" was scheduled. But she was not angry that her father couldn't arrive home for the holidays. In fact, she did not even care.

Whether her father was around or not, there was no point in caring, not anymore. She had done all her crying and feeling sorry for herself in the old days. Since then, things have changed. She grew up and learned to not need her father always around. He had done a terrible job at doing that anyways, no use in believing redemption.

What infuriated her was not the absence of a father figure, it was the reminder of his being. The reminder of the tone she despised, the excuses she heard too many times, and the promise that would never be kept. He had already failed her as father. And he did not need to remind her of that anymore.

She did not want to be rudely taken away from her life just to read a letter that would bring her nothing but an empty feeling from an absence she had grown used to long ago. He was better off writing to Yang. At least those seemed to hit it off very well which was good for Ruby. It meant she had someone else to bother.

Her hands balled up into fists. Her nerve was struck when she read part about "bursting out of her bubble". As if she was not already angered. To be fair, yes, Ruby thought of herself as distant. She is stoic, an introvert, and prefers being alone. But whenever her father brings this topic up, he always goes into assumption that she is shy, nervous, and feels socially awkward with people. And while she will admit there is a modicum of truth to his belief, his constant "advice" to try and socialize more made her want to slap him.

For a father, he was not only distant from her, but he did not even know his own daughter. She may have been an introvert, but she was certainly not shy. Hating crowds and people out of annoyance was different that out of fear. She was not afraid anymore, and it was no thanks to him.

Ruby raised her hood up to stop the wind from getting in her eyes as she viewed the vast beauty of the school and forest. Even if her father was not around, Ruby did feel a bit saddened to know that neither would her Uncle Qrow.

"Master." She muttered. The word was so familiar to her that it always brought an image of Qrow. He was the reason she fears nothing anymore. He saved her, her "father" no, Taiyang didn't. He raised her, Taiyang didn't HE protected her, TAIYANG didn't. And most importantly, HE WAS there for her, TAIYANG WASN'T!

Ruby exhaled a shaky breath. She understood, that like her father, Qrow had missions to attend to. He was always on the move. But he would also visit twice to three times a month when Ruby dropped out of school. Her uncle accepted her choice, her "father" merely scolded her. Qrow taught her skills to survive, Taiyang tried to imbue moral codes of helping others which contradicted so many times which his actions.

And at the very least, Qrow adventured with her, trained her and did not suddenly skip out without telling her or leaving her food and money for when he was gone. He would at least teach her through action rather than give her pointless comments. He would discipline her when she was out of line rather than baby or pamper her like a doll. The difference between her father and uncle. Qrow treated her like a warrior's daughter rather than a king's princess.

She sighed again and stood up. It did not matter anymore. Despite not having her father, or Uncle, around for Thanksgiving or the other holidays, her plans were not spoiled. In fact, they were already organized for this great feast day long before the letter even arrived. It was, of course, something she did not want involvement in. But unfortunately, she could not escape her sister's persistence. But at least she had her team with her. They could suffer it all alongside her.

So, with a roll of eyes, Ruby turned and started towards the door. She knew once she steps down the staircase a whole mess of shenanigans would erupt which caused her to sigh. There is no choice other than dealing with it. She only prayed to the lunar goddess that things wouldn't be so hectic.

However, in the back of Ruby's mind, she already knew the results.

Walking down the staircases and hallways were the easy parts. There was no one around to interrupt the peace and quiet. Ruby looked at every corner she passed. empty. Every hallway, every room, though closed and locked, were mostly empty.

The usually crowded hallways, filled with loud obnoxious students, were gone besides her. She smiled softly. ' _If only school could be like this every day.'_

IT had been like this since yesterday. The beginning of Thanksgiving break. And while some faculty remained here and there, those who Ruby assumed had no family, and even a few students like herself, the school was more or less barren.

' _Thanksgiving'._ Ruby had never really thought much of the holiday. In fact, she barely celebrated it. Thanksgiving's definition was the act of giving thanks, to be grateful or, if religious, to give thanks to the gods.

Ruby felt the overall holiday to be ridiculous. The message it relayed is of common sense, at least she believed. Though common sense did not seem to play much from the people she was surrounded by in the last few weeks.

Still, the fundamental idea should have been celebrated daily. She was not religious, but she did give respect to the lunar goddess and god of night almost once every day. As for grateful, she always appreciated to be alive still. She would not dare say happy. And if there was one person who deserved thanks, it would be her mentor, and uncle, Qrow.

And that was it, it should not be complex to give thanks to those every day. And yet, they made a holiday for it. She supposed she was being biased. There was a story behind the origin of Thanksgiving. All she remembered was that it involved Faunus and humans… and food. She could ask Adam more about it.

Speaking of the horned Faunus, she just received a message from his scroll. She carefully opened the device up and read:

 _Ruby, this is Blake. Come to the dining hall. Immediately. Yang is being… Yang again. Please hurry._

Ruby reread the message again, staring at it for a moment. She then slowly placed the scroll into her satchel and sighed. "Goddamn it Yang." She muttered and in a burst of thin air, sprinted down the floors and out the freshmen dorm building. While her father did mention not wanting to be a grandfather yet, she, herself, had no intention of becoming an aunt either.

Meanwhile in the Dining Hall:

"Yang, please-"

"Come on honey~ you know you want to!"

"I believe I don't."

"Aw come on~ what good is a feast without dessert?"

"You claim that dessert is in your room. I decline"

"But it's a special dessert! Something we can both share!"

"Why not have it here then?"

"GASP! You mean on the table? In front of everyone? How bold horny boy!"

"Stop it. I merely suggest we share dessert with everyone."

"GOODNESS! You want to share _'dessert'_ with everyone here?" Yang's eyes bulged, her cheeks reddened. "There are 12 of us in total, meaning there are three boys and nine girls! Each boy can have three girls! I don't know who to choose! Hot stuff or Horny boy?! Hot stuff or Horny boy?! Hot stuff or Horny boy?! AH Your making it so hard for me to choose!" She swayed back and forth unable to control herself.

"Yang… calm down…"

"Aww I- wait! I think I found a solution!"

"Yang… why are you looking at me like that?"

"If I have you now then there's room for Hot Stuff too~"

"Yang… stay back."

"Don't worry~ I'll be really gentle!"

"I'm warning you…"

"Just let momma Yang check your temperature!"

"Blake?! Where are you? I'm literally backed up into a corner!"

"Oh my heart is racing~ Everyone's gonna watch us! It's exhilarating!"

"Yang… do not do this or I'll have to defend myself…"

"Oh god~ dessert before dinner! I'm spoiling myself but I don't care! BON APPETITE!"

As Yang launched herself right onto Adam, the Faunus stood in a defensive stance, ready to strike until he was saved by Ruby. The red hooded girl appeared from nowhere as she kicked her sister square in the face, sending her body crashing and tumbling into a few tables on the other side of the dining hall.

When she landed she dusted her skirt and said, "Yang, I will tell you this again. Do not touch my teammates."

Adam silently breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Thanks." He muttered. Ruby nodded.

Adam then turned to his sister who was still sitting down at one of the long tables. "Thanks for nothing." He said, not hiding the annoyance in his tone.

Blake shrugged, completely ignoring his comment as she read a book she brought from their dorm. With a sigh, Adam slowly made his way back to his previous seat before Yang's, abrupt, moment.

"To be fair, I did call Ruby from your scroll." She said waving the device in her hands. Adam's eye twitched for a second as he grabbed his phone back. "Fine… I owe you one."

Blake nodded as she closed her book. Ruby thought she saw a faint smirk when the bow wearing girl stood up. "Good, because I expect your side of tuna on my plate when the feast begins." She then turned and started walking away. "I'm going to the rest room."

Adam abruptly stood up as he slammed his hands on the table. "Now hold on a second!" his eyes narrowed behind his shades. "I did not agree-"

"No take backs." Blake called back from down the hall.

"Wait a minute, Blake! Blake! I am talking to you!" He jumped from his seat and darted off after her.

Ruby shook her head as she watched their figures turn a corner. Her thoughts went back to the thanksgiving origins when she remembered Adam was a Faunus. She would have to ask him at a later time.

Her thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by faint groaning. She turned to see her sister stirring on the ground where she landed. She had no idea what happened before she arrived. But seeing as how her sister was throwing herself at Adam, she did not have to guess too hard.

"Well at least your out of commission until the feast." Ruby muttered. "Speaking of which…"

In the kitchen:

"No."

"Coooome oooon, Reeeen!"

"No Nora."

"But Reeeeen why noooot!"

"Because licking the spoon is unsanitary nor is it good manners. Plus, I am still using it so, no."

It had been like this all afternoon. Inside the large kitchen of the dining hall where hundreds of dishes are made daily, Ren had been hard at work preparing almost everything with his culinary skills for their feast.

Despite volunteering to be the head chef, Ren certainly had his work cut out for him. In a kitchen that can hold a class of thirty chefs, he was working around the clock to prepare for tonight. However, it was not unenjoyable.

Since he was a boy, his honorable elder had taught him almost everything she knew from culinary arts. She had told him of his mother being a natural chef, creating great dishes in the past that would leave anyone craving more. This naturally sparked a flame for him to learn more of the culinary arts to match his mother. And it worked, hence why he had almost finished a banquet of food behind him on marbled countertop that seemed to sparkle with beauty.

He was rather proud with himself. Not only did he make such marvelous food, he had been making it for his team and new-found comrades.

Ren smiled to himself. He would be lying if he did not feel excited about today. It was the first time he would ever cook for a large group of company to consume. Normally on Thanksgiving, his honorable elder would cook while letting Ren help her every now and then. She would act stricter around this time too. _"A kitchen is a woman's battlefield!",_ she always said. _"Remember Ren, the way to anyone's heart is through their stomach!"_

His smile suddenly turned into frown. This would also be the first time he would not be spending Thanksgiving with her. He felt a slight pain in his chest. She was his only family and he hoped that she would not be spending her holiday alone. He cursed his banishment. Sometimes it just wasn't fair to have to leave his home forever.

"But Reeen, it's not for me its… uh… it's an emergency for Neo! Right Neo?!" Neo, the multi-color haired girl, nodded vigorously as she cupped her hands in pleading gesture. "See! She needs the cookie dough! It's a matter of life and death Ren! Ren?! REN! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Startled into a small jump, Ren shook his head a little. "I'm sorry Nora, could you repeat that I was... distracted."

Nora cried as she bent her knees and whined to the ceiling. "Reeen, I said-"

"Will you two please leave Ren alone!" The familiar icy tone of Weiss Schnee barged into the kitchen with a glare that sent shivers down the two girl's spines. "Can you not see him working, incredibly~ hard to satisfy your greedy stomachs!"

Nora and Neo held each other in fright as Weiss inched ever closer to the two.

"Now if neither of you want to be placed in a kids table I set up for misbehaving people, I suggest you both leave right now until it is time eat!"

Nora looked saddened by the thought of not being able to eat as grown up, and especially horrified at the thought of not sitting next to Ren! Neo fumbled with her arms as she kicked her foot around the floor.

"Nora, Neo." Ren suddenly called, not taking his eyes away from the bowl. "In my room, you should find a small black jar in the top cabinet of my night stand. There is a little bit of cookies I baked last time still in there. So, help yourselves until dinner ok?"

Both Nora and Neo's eyes sparkled widely. In a flash both girls jumped on top of Ren's back causing him to yelp and almost drop the bowl of cookie dough. Nora grabbed around his neck, while Neo, intentionally, grabbed his waist.

"Thanks a bunch Ren! You're a real sweetheart!"

Neo nodded as she nuzzled into his stomach. She had to admit, seeing Ren wearing a white bandana and an apron make her chest tingle. _'Mmm, I'd love to taste his special crea- wait what the fuck was I just thinking?!'_ She felt her cheeks redden.

"Your welcome… here is my scroll. Please do not do anything else in our room and bring it back right away."

"You got it! Come on Neo! We got cookies to devour!" Nora jumped off and ran out of the kitchen. Neo nodded, still blushing, and was right behind her.

Weiss fumed a little when the two girls wrapped themselves around Ren; especially Neo. She noticed all too well that damn girl nuzzling his stomach.

She 'hmphed' as her hands rested on her sides. "Honestly, the nerve of those two trying to interrupt you. I will make sure they don't ever do so again!"

Ren chuckled as he rested a hand on the heiress' shoulder. "That is very kind of you Weiss, however it is fine. I am used to Nora's energy and Neo is not a problem either. I am, in fact, quite happy the two of them are having fun. It makes today much more enjoyable."

Weiss blushed at Ren's smile. Her heart raced when his hand warmed her cold shoulder, no pun intended, and felt soothing. "Ren… you are so kind hearted, so noble." She muttered in an almost dreamy state.

Hearing this, Ren thanked her then looked behind her in a confused manner. "Not to sound rude but, where are the other ingredients you volunteered to pick up?"

Snapping back into reality, Weiss shook her head and back away, regrettably, from his touch. "Oh! Do not worry Ren dear for I have succeeded in getting all that you have asked." She stated, once again in her usual royalty tone.

She turned back towards the small narrow hallway used for the chefs to enter and whistled. "Hurry up you! Ren does not have all day!"

Almost on cue, the thumping of exhausted steps echoed into the room until the actual footsteps reached inside the kitchen. There Jaune came grinding his feet to the floor with sweat dripping from his forehead and even showing a small patchy stain on his sweater. In each hand, he carried four heavy looking bags, and a large back pack with more groceries inside.

"Finally… made… it!" He wheezed. He gently lowered the groceries and back pack on the floor before collapsing and panting like a dog in the heat.

Weiss narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "Honestly, if he was gonna act like that the whole time then I do not know why he volunteered to accompany me in the first place!"

Ren rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and averted his eyes. In actuality, when Ren said he would need more ingredients Weiss shot her arm into the air and volunteered to get the ingredients because, 'money is no problem for her'.

He then remembered when Jaune came into the kitchen, whether through bad timing or luck, Weiss dragged him by the hood before he even realized what was going on.

Quickly Ren pulled Jaune up and helped him into a seat where he then gave the poor guy a glass of water. "Rest easy Jaune. Thank you very much for your help." He whispered.

"Yeah… no… problem man." Jaune smiled wearily.

"I'll make sure to give you a great dish when the feast begins."

Jaune raised a hand slightly in the air to try and _'whoop'._ "Yaaaay~"he said still wheezing.

"I'm sorry but Ren?"

At the sound of his name, Ren turned to see Pyrrha standing there with a soft smile. "Yes Pyrrha?"

"Not to disrupt but I just finished cutting the vegetables. They should be all ready for you. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Thank you Pyrrha. And yes actually," he moved slightly and gestured to Jaune still sprawled on the chair. "Would you please take Jaune into the dining hall and make sure he is rested. Take with you a glass of water to help regain his breath."

Pyrrha nodded and quickly bent down to her partner. Ren noticed that she slightly blushed when accidentally grazing his chest before slowly guiding him through the double doors of the dining hall.

Weiss rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Weiss." Ren called and immediately earned her attention. "Thank you very much for gathering the ingredients."

A smile formed on Weiss' lips as she nodded and stepped a little closer to the head chef, "It is my pleasure for you Ren."

"I see things are going well in here."

Both Ren and Weiss turned to see Ruby entering. Ren smiled and greeted her as Weiss folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Though a spark of heat ventured through her chest when a blush was trying to develop.

She did not want to look at those mysterious silver eyes; or that healthy, thick hair or those dangerously strong legs.

Ruby glanced at Weiss and rolled her eyes. _'Why is she always stiff when I see her?'_

She dropped the thought when she did not really care and instead walked closer to Ren. She did not notice Weiss clenching her teeth in annoyance.

"How is the cooking going" Ruby asked as she glanced at all the dishes. Ren smiled rather proudly at the food he completed.

"It goes well." He replied. "I estimate I will be done in an hour and a half with no further interruptions."

His team leader nodded. "Understood. Just be quick if you can. Everyone is on edge with lack of food."

Ren nodded and chuckled. "Do not worry. I will be ready soon."

"He most certainly will." Weiss suddenly chimed in. "After all, he is an amazing cook!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You have not even known of his culinary skills until today. So how can you be so sure?"

Weiss was taken aback but played it off well and narrowed her eyes. "Well I'll have you know I have been watching his technique for a while and I can say after spending many years watching professional chefs, Ren is by far the most prominent!"

Ruby crossed her arms. "And by 'watching', do you mean stalking?"

The heiress took a step back with a blush that could only fool a blind man. "D-don't be ridiculous! S-stalking is such a sick and c-childish action to do!"

With another roll of eyes, Ruby shrugged. "Whatever you say, snow angel."

"I mean it! I have not once popped my head to watch him cook for long periods of time today!"

"Sure, and I suppose you did not also imagine him shirtless or naked wearing only his apron and bandana."

"Ruby!" Ren yelped with embarrassment. "That is entirely uncalled for!" He reasoned.

Ruby only smirked and nodded over to Weiss. "Well I don't think I am wrong. Look at the snow angel for yourself"

Weiss stood still with a blush forming on her cheeks as she stared dreamily into space. Then in a jolt, she shook her head and did her best to look irritated at Ruby.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss ordered. Though secretly when Ruby called her that, her legs would shake, and her heart would race, not just because of the very lewd image of Ren.

"Whatever." Ruby muttered. "Look, I just wanted to check on you Ren. I'll be in the dining hall if you need me."

"Alright I will-"

"Hey come back here! I demand you hear my reasoning!" Weiss called and followed Ruby out the double doors.

"Keep cooking." Ren muttered. With a shrug, he turned towards the bags on the floor and started to sort out all the ingredients he needed.

"Ruby Rose I am telling you I am not a sta-"

"No Melanie, red is better!"

"And I am telling you Militia, green is better!"

The Malachite twins were in each other's faces, both looking livid at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both twins turned to Ruby and Weiss, though both slightly scowled at Weiss.

"We are trying to decide which table cloth is better." Said Melanie and held up her forest green cloth. "I say that green is better because I know my darling Ren would love it! Green is so mystical how can anyone be against it!" She said and quickly embraced the green fabric with a squeal.

Militia and Ruby stared at the twin with bland expressions while Weiss fumed when Melanie said "darling" and "Ren" in the same sentence. She was also irate that she did not think of such a clever approach with Ren.

At this point, Militia bumped her sister out of the way and presented a blood red table cloth and smiled wickedly. "Ignoring that grass looking cloth, I think we need to add a bit a red! Its aggressive, mysterious, and I know it will be liked by Ada-aaahh I mean everyone!" She quickly said and shyly looked away though accidentally towards Adam which did not help her fluster.

Melanie fumed and tried to nudge her sister back but the two just ended up pushed each other into a stale mate.

"You know what enough!" Melanie cried. "We will put it to a vote and you two!" she pointed towards Ruby and Weiss, "Will also vote. So, who votes for green?!" her hand instantly shot up and Weiss, slowly raised her hand slightly as well.

"Hmph. Who votes red!" Militia shouted and shot her hand up. Ruby also raised her hand, earning a cross look from Weiss and Melanie.

"It seems this is still a stale mate." Ruby muttered and shrugged.

"I am telling you green is better!" Melanie shouted.

"No red!" retorted Militia.

"Green!"

"Red!"

"Mystical!"

"Mysterious!"

As the twins continued bickering, Ruby decided it was the best time to walk away. Unfortunately, Weiss followed and Ruby cursed to herself.

In the end, Ruby just sat down at a table with Weiss next to her. "Why are you following me?"

"I am not you dunce. I chose this spot for my own reason."

"To stalk me."

"Shut up I am not a stalker!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too!"

An hour had passed since the entire conundrum.

Ren had announced that dinner was ready and everyone was seated after a few moments of assortment. The table they chose was half covered in red while the other green creating very unique table cloth from both the Malachite twins.

The seating took a while arrange as Yang Weiss, Melanie, and Militia, were wrestling each other to obtain the seat in between Adam, and Ren. In doing so, much shouting and swearing followed until it looked as if Yang was going to triumph.

While both boys did not mind their team leader's sister, to an extent, they were a bit on edge when she started have the _"dessert"_ talk again.

However, in an unexpected turn of events, it was Blake who entered the dining hall last, unaware of what was going on, and calmly walked passed the squabble of girls as if it was nothing and just sat down on the prized seat.

Ruby could not help but feel amused by the fruitless fighting and saddened expression of the girls.

So, in the end, the seating was made as followed. Ruby with Yang across from her and happy as a baby while the red hooded girl sighed. Ren sat next to her with Melanie across from him, who happily sighed and did not stop winking at him whenever he glanced over her.

Blake sat patiently waiting and occasionally made small talk with Ren who actually made her laugh a few times. Weiss was across from Blake and irritated that she could not sit next to Ren or Ruby but instead with the freaking bow girl. She would occasionally glare at her and Weiss would glare back until it became a showdown of the glares.

Adam sat listlessly playing with his fork, ignoring everything around him. He hated that he had to give all his tuna to Blake. She just had to put on the puppy eyes, or in his case, the kitten eyes. Militia didn't seem to mind Adam's dismay. She thought he looked cuter angry anyways. Every few seconds she kept stealing small glances at him, with the faintest of blushes, and made sure to enjoy his beautiful sight in front of her for as long as possible.

Jaune and Pyrrha sat together next to Militia making fun conversations that had Pyrrha laughing and Jaune making funny faces. Across from them, Neo and Nora got involved in their conversations until the four were all sharing jokes, minus Neo, and enjoying playful laughter.

Despite some tension everyone did seem to have a good time, and when the meals were served courtesy of Ren, Adam, and Jaune who all served the large portions of food on the very decorative table.

The table at the center was swapped with one huge mahogany table that took up most of the vast space. The dining hall's lighting was now dark, romantic and offered peaceful vibrations in the air. The tablecloths did look beautiful with the combination of red and green. A good combination of mystery and mystic. There were two tall, silver candelabras that commanded attention from the center of the table, holding smooth white candles whose wax that did not drip yet. Everything from the glass cubs, napkins, and even salt and pepper shakers looked amazing thanks to the dedication of Weiss, Militia, and Melanie constantly adding their two cents, most cases over each other, on the colors and placements. But in the end, verything looked beautiful and so did the food.

Various dishes involving

Ham, mash potatoes with gravy, cranberry sauce, green beans casserole, chicken slices and stuffing, Spaghetti and meatballs, Fried duck, steamed carrots, peas, fresh baked corn bead, soft buttered roles, biscuits, Yams, soup, French fries and pancakes courtesy of Nora, yellow and white rice, Brussel sprouts, Tuna salad, which Blake had her eyes, onion salad, lemon herb turkey slices, garlic shrimp, peanut butter chicken and the biggest fattest turkey courtesy of Weiss' family.

Dessert, not the one Yang kept talking about, consisted of many different pies from apple, cherry, pumpkin, and peanut butter. Two flavors of pudding followed after, chocolate and vanilla, and a fresh baked chocolate cake.

The drinks were the very least things served with coco, apple cider, snickerdoodle latte, Banana peanut butter oats smoothie, sparking cocktail, which Adam stole from Professor Goodwitch's office, whiskey, obtained by Pyrrha's agents, and ordinary coffee.

Overall the table was filled with food that steamed into the air and drinks that Ruby felt they would not be able to finish. She thought that until she saw the predatorial, hungry faces of Adam, Nora, Yang, Jaune, surprisingly, Neo, and Blake.

But before they could eat, Yang shot up. "Everyone! I two things I want to say, first I think we need to have a round of applause for Hot stuff for putting all this together!"

No one was against this and so a loud round of applause was made which caused the silent long haired boy to blush as he stood up and bowed to everyone. Weiss and Melanie both seemed contempt to have the final clap until Yang shushed them both and continued.

"Secondly, I think my sister should have a moment to say a few words to everyone!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Speech! Speech! Speech!" Chanted Nora, she was followed by Yang and even Jaune who all cheered on until Ruby sighed and stood up.

"Alright, alright." She walked over to the end of the table where everyone watched her with intent eyes. She internally groaned cause she hated public speeches and inhaled a deep breath. _'Let's get this over with'._

"Hello everyone… now I know not all of us get along sometimes… and we all have our differences on occasion." Weiss and Blake glanced at one another. "But among all that, no matter how different we are, we are all still part of the same team, fight for the same side. We are warriors, we may not all look it and have our own reasons for being here; but in the end, we are here side by side to protect humanity, and Faunus alike," Ruby nodded to Adam. "from any evil that plagues our world." Ruby smiled softly. "We should be thankful for being here. Because here, we will strive to become the best we can be, so we can make a difference one day in the future to inspire others to continue the fight." She glanced up. "So a toast, to thank all the hunters, alive and fallen, to the people we swear to protect, and to our fellow hunters in training who will continue the next generation of warriors! And most of all a toast," Ruby grabbed her glass and raised it high in the air. "To keep moving forward!"

One by one everyone rose their glass and together, Blake and Weiss glanced at one another again. No longer glaring but nodding to one another. Nora side hugged Neo as Jaune and Pyrrha smiled to one another.

Ren and Adam nodded to one another as Yang fought hard not to cry as she smiled with pride at her sister. They all stood up, shouted, "CHEERS" and took a sip of their desired drinks then applauded as Ruby bowed. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

 **I hope all you dark readers enjoyed this little side story. Let me know what you think my dark readers. Your words are what I seek to read. Also, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and black Friday, just try not over eat and please don't act like a savage for a stupid bargain!**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there are any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


	10. RBTR'S Black Friday

**Author's Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome to "Derelicts in Black". Now this is not a chapter but more of a side short story. Here is a bit of a continuation after Thanksgiving that involves our beloved RBTR getting lost in Black Friday's sea of madness.**

 **This was supposed to be out on Friday, but my family dragged me out at 5am to shop and we did not get back until 9pm. Then over the weekend I was exhausted with errands… and monday I had work… yes, it was a tiresome week.**

 **Well then, that's all I have to say, feel free to tell me what you guys think. Get ready because it's time to begin the short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story.**

Short Story: Black Friday

(November of Beacon's semester)

"This is just perfect." Ruby muttered sarcastically.

She leaned against the cold concrete wall of Vale City's massive mall pondering the point of standing outside in the early dawn morning with no sunlight for warmth, and large lines of crowds huddling together.

As if she wasn't already uncomfortable by the sheer presence of crowds, being forced to bare their bodies so close to her just raised her discomfort. She attempted to wipe the drowsy from her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time to no avail. With only three hours of sleep, her mental state could hardly care about her appearance with her disheveled here, droopy eyes and dark circles under her eyelids.

' _Why in the lunar goddess' name am I here?'_ She asked herself.

Then to her disdain, a loud cheery voice piped up next to her. "Isn't this exciting Ruby! For once we aren't in the back of the line! We are gonna strike gold this time!" It was Yang's voice, who practically shouted, with a fist in the air.

' _Now I remember…'_

Before Ruby could retort with her usual method of silencing her sister, the busty blond immediately received several "shhhh", "shushes" and, "shut ups" by more than a few people in the crowd which made her flinch and lower her head with slight embarrassment.

Ruby shook her head. "I can think of a hundred better things to do than wait in line at five in the morning."

"Aw don't be like that Rubes!" Yang cried, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "You don't wanna miss this!"

The red hooded girl shrugged her sister off. "Miss what? A ridiculous sale event at the mall?"

Yang gasped exaggeratedly as she covered her mouth. "Ruby Rose! This isn't just any sale event! It's the biggest one of the year!" she declared taking a step back, and in a heap of excitement she raised a fist in the air. "IT'S BLACK FRIDAY!"

"Shut up woman!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Quiet down lady!"

"You woke up my kid!"

Again, Yang flinched with embarrassment as Ruby rolled her eyes. Black Friday; a time for poor souls to freeze themselves outside for sales that are probably not worth it. A time where people go ballistic for clothes, electronics, and things they don't really need. And despite the ridiculousness of it, the poor souls will stop at nothing to obtain them.

It was certainly not worth getting trampled, hurt, or even killed for. And that was not an exaggeration. Ruby had read articles and reports of such incidents throughout each year and it always just sickened her to see people act up for a slight bargain. But if they chose to do battle over clothes than with the Grimm that threaten their world, then so be it. There was just one thing she didn't understand.

"I still don't see the point of me being here."

Yang tutted her finger back and forth. "Baby sister, I brought you here because I wanted you to experience the joy, the rush, and thrilling excitement of shopping so early that it almost feels like night!"

There was a short silence as Ruby merely stared blandly at her sister. Then, with a sigh, she crossed her arms and leered. "Why do you really want me here?"

Yang felt stumped and tried to mask her surprise, but it was too late, Ruby had already noticed it.

' _Curse her keen observation!'_

Putting on a grin, Yang waved the question off. "I just told you silly~. I want you to exper-"

"You have five seconds before I walk away." Ruby threatened, and started the countdown. "Five…. four…three-"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you!" Ruby smirked, works every time. "Just don't leave!" Yang begged getting a little closer. Her bottom lip even quivered as she cupped her hands together.

Ruby sneered and pushed Yang back. "Talk."

"OK, ok!" Yang nodded and pulled out a small flyer from her back pocket and unfolded it. "Read it!"

Ruby took the paper and lowered it under the wall's lighting beneath them and read quietly. "Sale, sale, sale! Hurry into your local Golden Toe Store! First 30 customers in gets a free pair of exclusive Mistletoe themed footwear for the holidays with a purchase of any Golden Toe brand footwear! Hurry in now!"

Yang squealed with joy as she hopped like a bunny, clapping her arms furiously. "Two Golden Toe sandals for the price of one! Now do you see why we're here!" she cheered again.

Ruby reread the flyer, internally this time, and glanced back up at her sister. "Yang… you dragged me here… at five in the morning… to buy sandals?"

"Yup that's right!"

"Sandals Yang… in the middle of Autumn… and soon to be winter."

Yang stopped her cheer and rubbed the back of head. "Well…when you put it like that it sounds kinda dumb… yeah." She giggled. "But these are Golden Toe Sandals! They could be worn at any time!"

"I see…" Ruby nodded then glanced back down at the flyer. With a swift motion, the paper became nothing more than a crumbled-up version of itself before being tossed to the curbside.

"Ruby!" Yang quickly reached down and grabbed it. "Careful with that, it has the coupon to get the deal! I can't lose this- AH!"

Without warning Ruby grabbed her sister by the collar of her shirt. "Yang… everything about this is stupid and pointless!" Ruby growled. "You drag me out here knowing I'm sleep deprived in the freaking cold, which wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't surrounded by all these people who are, equally, dumb enough to buy all these ridiculous sales!"

When saying that, several people turned to the red hooded girl with insulted looks until Ruby turned to them. " **What**!" Her eyes were nearly pitch black now which scared them enough to turn away and mind their own business.

Yang flinched as she could feel Ruby's breath hitting her face. Her eyes were glued onto her nearly black ones now as she gulped.

"And another thing, why would you waste money on sandals?! Sandals are not meant to be worn in the cold or snow Yang, so that is also equally dumb!"

The blonde's mouth gaped open. "Well… how would you know?! You never wear sandals! EVER!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "No, I don't, and I never will because they're useless to me. But I do know a thing about them because I have common sense Yang! And I still don't see the point in me being here!"

"That goes for us too."

Ruby and Yang turned to see Ren, Blake, and Adam all leaning on the wall silently the whole time.

"Oh right, I forgot you guys were here," Ruby muttered then turned to Yang. "Why did you drag us out here?"

Yang did not respond right away. She shifted awkwardly for a moment trying desperately to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"Well?" her sister asked losing her patience.

"I would like to know why too." Said Blake as she glared at the blonde-haired girl.

"Same." Adam muttered as he crossed his arms. "I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night."

Yang smiled apologetically though was silently relieved that none of them had their weapons on their person now. She didn't want to think about what they'd do to her; or worse her hair.

"Please tell us Yang," Ren said wiping a little bit of sleep from his eyes. He gave Yang a small smile in hopes of encouraging her. "I admit I do not like being dragged anywhere without a reason. Even when around Nora."

' _Oh no… did I upset Hot Stuff too?!'_ Yang now frowned as she swayed side to side. Nervous, she began to play with her thumbs then sighed. "Alright, look…" she started then inhaled a deep breath and relaxed herself. "I may~ need your help!"

Ruby glanced at her team then back to Yang with a blunt stare. "It's obvious you need our help. Just tell us why."

Yang shifted uncomfortably again. With a heavy sigh she may as well spill it and hope for the best. "Well… I was hoping you guys could help me get into the mall faster by… 'accidentally' tumbling other customers out of the way so I could have a clear path to-"

"You want us to get rid of the competition for you?" Adam interrupted.

"YES!" Yang shouted. "So will you help me?" Her eyes sparkled with hope as if she had stars in them.

All of team RBTR looked at one another, and for a moment Yang believed they were considering it until...

"No." They all said.

Yang paled, and her jaw dropped with shock. "Why not!" she cried to her sister.

"Because one, this whole thing is ridiculous as I said before. And two, we're not going to hurt people just to let you get your stupid sandals."

"But you don't understand!" Yang whined, now falling on her knees. "The mistletoe sandals only come out once a year, and their designs always change every time with no repeats! Without your help, I'll never be able to get them so please!"

"No," Adam said firmly. "I refuse to use my skills to harm civilians." He then muttered to himself. "I changed my ways." Unbeknownst to him, Blake heard and smiled.

"It isn't right." She agreed.

With three votes against her, Yang now felt her hopes were diminishing until she turned to Ren's handsome, sleep deprived face. He, in turn, glanced at her with confusion until his eyes widened when seeing her eyes water. "Hot stuff…"

"Yang… I-"

"Please help me on this!"

"I… cannot."

The blonde now looked like a small child begging for a toy she really wanted. Ren averted his eyes and leaned further back into the wall. "I'm sorry."

"PLEASE!" She cried and in one sudden motion, Yang, still on her knees, widened her arms around Blake, Adam, and Ren's legs, simultaneously locking them close. This nearly caused them all to fall as they let out surprised yelps.

Ruby, now waking up from the sudden adrenaline, could only watch in bewilderment at her sister's actions. "Yang what are you-"

"PLEASE GUYS!" Yang cried. "I NEED THOSE SHOES! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU WANT, MONEY? MY BODY? IT'S MY BODY ISN'T IT!? FINE YOU CAN BE AS ROUGH AS YOU WANT, I JUST NEED IT NOW SO PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME! I NEED IT SO BAD! HERE, I'LL START MY BARGAIN RIGHT NOW!"

In such boldness, the likes of which Ruby never saw before, Yang Xiao Long had done the unthinkable. She slammed her face into Ren's groin region causing him jolt up with shock. She began rubbing her face up and down, feeling his member move around from her actions causing him to shake. He started stuttering and fumbled around like a madman, struggling to keep clean thoughts in his mind, refusing to let himself… grow excited.

Blake and Adam took advantage of his movement and freed themselves from Yang's grasp which did not faze the blonde at all. Instead, she now locked her arms around Ren's waist refusing to let him escape. Their eyes bulged in shock at their poor, defenseless teammate as he continued to struggle.

The horror did not stop there. Yang suddenly stopped her rubbing and quickly bit down at the zipper, tugging at it fiercely which made the boy flinch. If her rubbing would not work, then another action will.

Dozens of bystanders, men and women of all ages turned to the scene. Some were in shock, others felt aroused, most blushed fiercely while a few fainted or received bloody noses. The scene was so… sudden that many pull out their scrolls and began recording or took various photos.

Mothers desperately tried to shield their children's eyes while a few even ran away from the sight. Some women scolded their husbands or boyfriends from looking on while many females felt disgusted, aroused, bewildered, and even jealousy over the attractive male.

Knowing this has gone on long enough, Adam decided to cease the ridiculousness before things grew too out of hand. "Yang, control yourself!" he shouted with fierce demand. When he received no response, he turned to physical action and tried to push Yang's head off Ren.

To his surprise, she resisted heavily, even when he increased his strength to near full force. She didn't move even a centimeter as her teeth continued to grip the zipper. Adam noted her resilience and took weary of it for the future.

However, his weary came now as Yang turned to him. He steeled himself when seeing the most wicked, dark smile he had ever seen her make.

"Don't worry… I haven't forgotten you!" She slurred with the metal contraption still in her mouth. She then giggled like a maniac as she panted, her eyes turned red with an expression almost in a trance like state.

Adam froze then gasped as Yang suddenly dove her face away from Ren's and into the Faunus' groin region now. Like before, she began tugging on the zipper of his jeans like a dog pulling a rope.

"Get off!" Adam cried, both in anger and bewilderment, as he began pushing her away to no avail. _'This woman is high off lust! She's more out of control than a Faunus in heat!'_

Thankfully, his sister wasted no time in joining the fray, gripping the blonde's head so fiercely she could have been squeezing it. Working together, the crimson black duo continued to pull and push Yang off. But still, nothing.

' _How strong is this woman?!'_ Wondered Blake, then glared when Yang's eyes turned to her.

"Feisty wait your turn!" Yang smirked. "I'll save you for last! Don't worry, I know how to reach the G-spot in no time at all!'

A wave of cheer erupted from majority of men, and few women, still watching the scene in front of them. Though most were scolded or hit by their lovers and spouses.

Blake's eyes twitched and resisted the urge to scratch out Yang's face apart when hearing that. Both out of respect for her leader's family and to her own pride.

Then an idea formed in her head as she turned to Ruby. "Ruby! If your sister can't control herself do I still have your approval to shave her hair off?"

When hearing that, Yang froze. Ruby noticed this and smirked with crossed arms. "I don't see why not since she isn't behaving or respecting one's personal space.

Immediately, Adam's zipper was released letting him pull back to fast he hit the wall behind him with a loud thud. With a breath of relief, the Faunus sighed while Ren still tried to regain his composure by reciting meditative phrases from his village. Even Blake wiped some sweat from her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She really had tried her hardest, more than she had like to admit.

As soon as Yang let go, her senses returned to her as she quietly stood on her feet. Without warning, Ruby grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her closer. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She growled. "Do you have any idea what you were doing?!"

Yang looked away with a heavily blushed face. While still recovering her senses, she did feel some arousal at what she had done. "I… I don't know! I was-"

"You attempted rape on my teammates Yang!" Ruby felt her blood boiling now. her rage built. "What kind of approach was that?!"

"I don't know I-"

"It doesn't matter because if you think illicit actions will win our aid then you're wrong! Now I am taking my team out of here and-"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Ruby stopped and sighed with frustration. "Great." She muttered as she, Yang, and the rest of team RBTR turned towards the new voice.

And sure enough, to Ruby's annoyance, it was the voice of Weiss. _'What is she doing here?'_

Weiss stood, in all her tempered glory, angrily with her arms at her sides. "I asked you a question Rose! What the hell is going on here?!"

Ruby rolled her arms and turned away from the heiress "Nothing that concerns you Schnee, now beat it. Shoo." She gestured her hand waving her away.

Insulted, Weiss stomped her foot, "Don't you shoo me!" she retorted with fury in her eyes. "I'll have you know I've been hearing nonstop ruckus up here which makes waiting in line very difficult!" She then glanced around at the others and instantly perked up, "A very good morning to you Ren." she bowed respectfully as Ren tiredly bowed back with a small smile.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow "Wait in line?" and then put two and two together. "Don't tell me..." She gave the heiress a dry stare. "You're here for Black Friday shopping too?"

Weiss did not know why but from Ruby's tone, a heat of anger rose within her. "And what's wrong with that?!" She asked, defensively crossing her arms.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you come from a multi-billion dollar family name." She mused. "So yeah… apologies for finding it strange to see someone of your stature at some ridiculous sale event."

"Huh… when she puts it like that…" Yang muttered, nodding her head. "What the heck are you doing here partner?! You could buy anything you want at no expense!"

Weiss glared at Ruby, fuming with anger until she scoffed her head away. "Like I would care about any type of sale this mall had to offer!"

"Then why is the princess here?" Adam asked, ignore her glare.

"For your information, I am here for one reason and one reason only!" she proudly announced. "And that-"

"Is to be one of the first 30 people inside the Golden Toe Store to get the free Mistletoe pairs they have?"

Weiss, baffled into a few stutters, stood dumbfounded. "How did you- wait…." it was now her turn to put two and two together, now realizing the red hooded girl was in line as well. She leaned closer with a questioning eye at Ruby. "Don't tell me you're here for them as well?!" She asked mockingly.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Actually I-"

"Ha!" Weiss clapped her hands together. "It's about time you finally realize the true beauty of Golden Toe Sandals!" Weiss laughed not hiding the smug in her tone. "I actually applaud you for once. I'm glad to see you're finally making some progressive taste in fashion. But… I am afraid you will not be succeeding."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"While I commend your desires, I'm afraid I will be one of the first 30 in that store walking away with that sale!"

"Actually, I don't-"

"Save your excuses Rose for I can see right through you!" Declared Weiss. "Only the best shall earn them, and I am afraid a newbie like you has no chance against a veteran like me!"

"Actually, Yang is-"

"Whether your sister may know her stuff as well, I'm afraid she, you nor… **her** ," She glanced to Blake, "will never have a chance at besting me."

"Wait… how did I get involved?" Blake silently asked with a raised eyebrow. Ren merely turned to her and shrugged.

"As I said before", Weiss resumed. "I'm a professional shopper. So I know all there is to know in winning the best deal!"

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward. "Is that so?" she challenged.

"Yes, it is." Weiss responded and met her hard gaze with one of her own.

"Um… I'm sorry!"

Everyone now turned to see Pyrrha standing awkwardly with Militia and Melanie behind her. The awkwardness was soon replaced with a smile as she waved, "Hello everyone!"

Ren bowed, Adam nodded, and Blake gave a small wave of her own. "What are you doing here Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, breaking gazes with the heiress.

"Well… I am actually here for the sale myself." She confessed, feeling her cheeks redden. "Rather embarrassing I know but… I do love their designs. Plus, Weiss invited me to come along last night after our Thanksgiving." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

Ruby nodded then turned to the Malachite twins. "And why are you two here?"

"Why else? We want those sandals too!" Declared Militia. "A sale that gives us two pairs for the price of one? Like how can we refuse?!" she asked. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"We won't rest until we claim them from every bitch that gets in our way!" she said and high fived her sister.

"Then shouldn't you guys be in line rather than up here?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha smiled and waved her hand a bit. "Oh, it's fine. Jaune is watching our spot for us."

"Jaune?" Adam repeated.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes, I asked Weiss if he could come along and she agreed," She didn't notice but Weiss let out an annoyed grunt upon mentioning the blond boy. "So he tagged along and volunteered to hold the spot while we came over here."

"That reminds me," Ren suddenly spoke. "Where are Nora and Neo?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "Oh, I believe they are still sleeping. They didn't seem thrilled with the idea of shoe shopping or getting up early, so they decided to sleep in."

Ren nodded in understanding then checked his scroll. "Well, besides that, I think you should return to your spot. The mall is about to open in two minutes." he stated, matter of fact.

"You're right." Pyrrha agreed. "Weiss, we should get going."

Nodding, Weiss agreed but not before taking a step closer to Ruby's face, narrowing her eyes. "I'll see you on the battlefield, Rose."

Ruby leered as well. "Count on it, Schnee."

The two were so close their lips were mere centimeters apart. And for Weiss, who smelled the hint of strawberries, it made her blush realizing how dangerously close they were. It almost made break the space before them if she hadn't controlled herself.

So, with a hard step back, she turned around and left with the Amazonian right behind her. Before leaving as well, Melanie gave a playful wink and blew a kiss to Ren's direction where he smiled awkwardly while Militia waved bye to Adam.

When they all left, Blake approached her team leader. "Ruby," she called. "Why did you agree to see her in there?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Adam added. "I thought you hated sandals."

"I do." Ruby admitted. "But I'll be damned if I let Schnee thinks she can get the best of me. "I'll see to it that she won't go near that store."

Yang suddenly stood up straight as her eyes brightened. "Does… does that mean you…"

Ruby nodded. "We are going to get you those sandals."

"YES!" Yang cheered and embraced Ruby. She spun her around a few times until Ruby was able to release an arm and punched her. "Do not get the wrong idea." She stated. "I am only doing this because I want to see Schnee's face when she fails." She turned to her team. "And you three are helping."

Adam straightened and was about to protest along with Ren and Blake until Ruby held up her hand. "Leader's order."

With that three heavy sighs were exalted, and the plan was set.

' _Prepare yourself Schnee. I cannot wait to watch your defeat.'_

Just then, the doors to the mall were clicking and cheers erupted with some people taking positions to dash straight in, other braced themselves while a few kept cheering.

Yang, already recovering from her punch, smirked with new found confidence in her system. Those sandals were as good as hers now.

"Here's the plan," Ruby announced. "I'll dash in ahead and secure a position to sabotage anyone inside the store. Ren, you move from the left of the entrance. Slow down as many people as you can to form a blockage."

Ren sighed but nodded. "Understood."

"Adam, you bring up the middle keep your eyes out for Schnee. Do what you can to slow her down."

Adam shook his head but smirked. "Alright."

"Blake, you have the left side. Make sure you get anyone who is dangerously close to the store."

The bow wearing girl shrugged with rolled eyes. "As you command."

"Yang, where is the store located?" Ruby asked.

"It's literally a straight shot ahead from the entrance! You can't miss it!"

"Good, you stay in the center of us until we get in. Once their sprint inside and get your shoes. I'll be outside the store to let no one pass."

"Wait, what about the others?" Ren asked.

"I don't believe Jaune isn't going for the footwear, so he's excluded." Ruby said sternly. "If any of you see Pyrrha or the twins… then I suppose you can let them pass. But only until Yang is inside first. Just make sure Schnee stays away from the store!"

With quick nods of agreement, they all prepared themselves and in a few seconds, the door started creaking open.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. _'Here we go.'_

The doors gates finally unlocked, and the familiar _click_ of the doors unlocked. The employees inside looked terrified but when they nodded to each other, they quickly opened the door.

"Go!" Ruby ordered as soon as the door was wide enough.

 _(Several minutes later)_

' _I… hate… Black Friday…'_ Ruby groaned a bit as she held her side in pain. Her clothing was torn and dirty from being trampled on. All around her were countless bodies of men and women, who shared the same fate as she, all groaning and sprawled on the ground with a large mass still running around shopping like crazy. They were the ones who survived.

' _Note to self: NEVER try to hold back a horde of angry shoppers.'_

The battle was difficult and over before it started. Once inside, the plan proceeded as scheduled. Team RBTR went quickly using their enhanced speed and training to get ahead of the mass of civilians. Once their they began tripping as many people as they could before they reached half way into the mall.

At first it was going well. Then they were the focus of the angry shoppers and underestimated their might for a sale. Alone they were weak. But together, they were a fearful opponent perhaps more so than grimm.

Her team couldn't control the massive horde any longer and were quickly overwhelmed.

Adam was the first to go. As he grabbed a man by his collar and flung him back, a woman jumped from out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Ruby's eyes widened as several more jumped on top of him as the horde ran over him.

Blake was next. With Adam losing control on his side, more people were able to outflank her. She did not even have time to react when a woman crawled behind her and pulled her shorts down. Despite still having leggings, Blake screamed with shock then fell silent as another group fell on top of her. One second she was there, and the other she was not; swept away by the mass moving crowd.

Finally, it was Ren. He had been pushed back for quite some time as more people surrounded him. He was nearly in front of Ruby when he made a noble sacrifice. Both watched a horrified Pyrrha caught in between two tall, obese women shouting, "KISS MY FAT VAGINA" over and over. Knowing she had no chance of escape Ren ran to her aid and grabbed her by the hand before launching her out. She was free but in turn Ren was now trapped in between them as they smothered him with their bodies. Pyrrha and Ruby watched in horror and honored the long-haired boys deed.

But the honor was short lived when it was finally Ruby's turn. She done her best to get Yang inside throughout the whole conundrum. Though everything happened in a matter of seconds, she succeeded in getting to the store first.

From there her sister sprinted passed her with a tear in her eyes. She mouthed "thank you" before she left and Ruby could only remember seeing black when the masses overwhelmed her almost immediately.

Now several minutes in and most shoppers were inside the mall now. The storm had passed in the entrance though the battle was still being fought all throughout the mall. Ruby mustered enough strength to glance up. She could see inside the Golden Toe Store; it was hell in there.

She had failed in keeping Weiss out, unfortunately. How she made it unscathed was beyond her which made Ruby grit her teeth as Weiss held a box in her hands, cheering triumphantly. However, she soon smirked when Weiss was then tackled to the ground by Yang behind an aisle.

' _Give her hell...'_ Thought Ruby. She then glanced around the store at the continuing hell and chaos. Over to the right, Ruby could see that Pyrrha managed to grab a box, protecting it from all who tried to snatch it. However, she made a mistake and tripped on a shoe, ' _how ironic',_ causing her to fall then dog piled by seven angry women.

Over to the left it seems in a twisted way of fate, the Malachite twins turned on each other, each pulling on the same box back and forth. The two went at it clawing, pulling hair, and scratching each other brutally.

However, behind them, one of the massively large woman jumped on both of them along with a few other women as well. The last thing Ruby saw was their shadow before disappearing.

The fact that the whole mall was acting like this made it seem as if she were in a madhouse. None of this felt right, people going crazy over slight bargain, turning violent and mad with anger and excitement. _'What has civilization become…'_

"Ruby!" the red hooded girl turned slowly, wincing from the pain, to see Jaune, surprisingly unscathed and holding out a helping hand. "Hey!" he smiled.

"Hey…" Slowly she extended her own hand and quickly the blond boy raised her up easily. She groaned a little as she tried to stand on her own.

"The others… what… happened?"

"Don't worry about them. They're fine… for the most part." Jaune muttered. "I took them to the couch tables in the food court. Come one, breakfast is on me." He smiled.

"You… don't have to." Ruby whispered. But Jaune shook his head. "Well, we're gonna be here a while anyways so we might as well get comfortable. These ladies won't be stopping any time soon."

Ruby nodded and closed one of her eyes as Jaune guided her wounded body to the food court. "How… did you… get out… unharmed?" She asked, turning to him.

Jaune laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well, I am pretty used to this sort of thing. Especially when you grow up with seven sisters who… well… act like **that** during a sale." He nodded over to the women still fighting in the Golden Toe store.

When he said that, Ruby didn't know why but she just started laughing. It hurt her chest but she let out a genuine chuckle. In just a few words, she had found a little more respect for Jaune who didn't seem all that scraggly after all.

"You know what… Jaune." Ruby said weakly.

"Hmm, yeah?" he asked.

"Black Friday sucks."

It was Jaune's turn to chuckle now. "It sure does."

When the two arrived on the top floor, they arrived in the food court. It didn't take long to find the rest of team RBTR all spurred out in exhaustion and pain. Slowly Ruby sat down with them as they all turned to her.

"Hey…"

"Hey…." They said back.

The damage had been done well enough on all of them. Their clothes were wrinkled and torn, their hair all messed up, with a few scratches visible but no serious injury. They were already radiating their aura to heal their wounds which would take some time.

Adam's sunglasses were broken on the table, Ren's hair was a mess without his hair tie as he tried to maintain it, and Blake tried to unwrinkle some parts of her clothes, though her bow and necklace were still intact and untouched.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Ren asked after putting his hair in a ponytail.

"I'm ok... for the most part" Ruby answered though groaned lightly.

Despite being physically in shape, it was all fruitless in the face of a shopping mob rampage.

"I'll go get some food now. Anything you want, just name it." Jaune said with a reassuring smile.

"Anything is fine with us. It doesn't matter." Adam said with the others nodding too.

"If you can, please bring water." Asked Ren.

"Lots of it." Blake added.

Jaune nodded, "All right, I'll be right back."

With barely anyone, except for a few elders or husbands waiting on their families around, Jaune was able to get the food relatively quickly. He came back with two trays holding a variety of entrees.

After thanking him, RBTR mustered their strength and ate quietly as Jaune sat down and enjoyed his meal as well.

Ruby, still thinking about the events that transpired, couldn't believe how all of this had happened. Woken up early, dragged out to the mall only to be stampeded on over shoes. Her anger returned at Yang and Weiss, but she was angrier at herself. Why did she ever decide to get involved for those stupid golden toe sandals?

' _I could have walked away and ignored it all. But no… I just had to challenge the 'Ice Queen.' What a waste of time… and worse.'_ Ruby thought bitterly as she glanced to her team. She flinched at seeing their worn and torn bodies, barely able to move or eat. All because of her choice to drag them in.

"Sorry…" Ruby muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

Ren, Blake and, Adam all glanced to each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"No worries."

"Apology accepted."

"It's ok."

Ruby sighed as she stabbed her food with a knife. "Those stupid shoes are nothing but trouble!" She muttered, stabbing her food with her knife.

"Yea…" Blake said quietly. "I will never see the appeal of going mad for apparel.

"Surprising since you're a girl." Said Adam.

Blake glared at her brother. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Just saying, do you see guys going that crazy for clothes or shoes? Maybe a few but where does the majority lie?"

Blake wanted to retort but sighed "Fair point."

"Where I come from, clothes serve as nothing more than items that provide warmth and protection. Unless they were for traditional sense, but even then, my people never went crazy for them."

"Welcome to the big city my friend." said Jaune, and exchange of laughs proceeded until.

"Hellooo~"

All five turned, despite the screams coming from the mall, towards the new voice. It was Yang along with Weiss, Pyrrha and the Malachite twins, all had two bags with the golden toe logos on them. Despite looking worse for wear like RBTR, they all stood proudly in a triumphant way.

"So you all got them?" Jaune asked. The girls all gleefully nodded as they sat down at the table next to them.

"Damn right!" Yang cried. "Thank you guys soo much for helping me!"

"Honestly, was there ever any doubt that I wouldn't get them?" Weiss asked.

"We did say no bitch would get in between me and these babies." said Militia with her sister nodding in agreement.

Yang grinned holding up a peace sign then her stomach growled. "Anyways seeing all that food is making me hungry after all that, let's get some food!"

"I do feel famished from all that… excitement." Weiss muttered and followed her.

Melanie turned to her sister. "Can we eat too? I'm starving."

"Sure, let's go."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Do you mind if I go get something for me as well?"

Jaune smiled and shook his head. "No, of course not. You don't have to ask permission it's not like I'm your boyfriend or something."

Pyrrha laughed dryly as her cheeks reddened. "Right~ anyway I'll be right back!"

"They seem too at peace after almost killing each other over footwear." Ren muttered.

Adam nodded. "They seriously don't realize the consequences of those shoes."

"Perhaps they should learn it." Blake said.

Ruby's eyes lit up as did Adam, Ren and Blake. Their faces darkened as they smirked to one another. This did not go unnoticed to Jaune as he now felt uncomfortably terrified.

"I ah… got to use the toilet! Be right back." Jaune quickly got up and took off leaving the four to remain smiling while looking at the girl's bags.

 _(A few minutes later…)_

"I'm so glad I got those shoes." Yang squealed. "I can't wait to try these babies on!"

"I do feel sorry for the others that couldn't get them on time." Pyrrha admitted.

"It's their loss, first come first serve." Weiss declared.

"Besides have you seen some of the girls in that store?" Melanie asked.

"I know right? Like any of them can pull off shoes as fabulous as Golden Toe."

When the girls got their food from their respected vendors, they returned to their seats noticing that team RBTR was gone.

"Hey Jaune, where's team RBTR?" asked Pyrrha.

The blond boy, who had been listening to music, pulled out his earphones and turned to the girls.

"Oh, they just left a few minutes ago after they ate, said that they're going back to the dorm to catch up on rest and stuff. Oh, and Ruby wanted me to tell Yang that this was a waste of time." Jaune explained.

The girls blinked before turning to stare at Yang, who was laughing nervously.

Weiss couldn't help but stare at her partner and think back to her earlier talk with Ruby. _'I can't believe they're gone! I mean… I should be happy I got my shoes but… her and Ren's company would have been enjoyable too. Oh well… least I beat Rose!'_

It was then she heard a scream. "My bags! Where are they?!" Militia cried out, noticing her golden toe bags was gone.

"Mine are gone too!" Melanie freaked as well, looking beneath the table.

"Wait what?" Yang and Weiss looked over to see that the twins' golden toe bags were indeed gone. Then they see theirs were gone too.

"My shoes! Where are my shoes?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"I've been robbed!" Yang cried.

"Our golden toe shoes are gone! Yours's is missing too Pyrrha!"

"What? That can't be!" Pyrrha jumps over the table to see her bag wasn't there anymore.

"How? When? Why?!"

"We've been robbed!"

"I'm going to kill whoever took our stuff!" Yang said as her eyes turned red.

"Where are my shoes! " Weiss cried as she suddenly grabbed Jaune by the collar and hoisted him up.

"What?! Ah, please put me down!"

"Where are they?!" Weiss screamed.

"I don't know, I went to the bathroom and just came back I swear!"

"Weiss please put him down!" Pyrrha demanded sternly. Weiss glanced back at her, seeing the fierce look she gave and did so slowly.

Before anyone else said anything, Jaune noticed something on the table, the same table where RBTR sat.

"Hey look." He pointed to a small piece of paper.

Pyrrha picked it up and reads it for everyone to hear. _"To team PMMA, Yang, and the Ice Queen..."_ Pyrrha began before Weiss cried out "What?!"

The others shushed her, as Weiss scoffed. Ignoring her outburst, Pyrrha continued reading the note.

" _If you are reading this, then you have already noticed your golden toe shoes are now gone. Well don't worry because we have taken them."_

"WHAT!" The girls shouted.

" _Now before you get your panties tied in a knot, no we did not keep them for ourselves."_ They all instantly breathed a sigh of relief. _"Instead we've hidden them in different locations inside the mall, each pair inside a different store."_

"WHAT!"

" _Unless you want them to be lost forever, I suggest you run and find them before someone else does. Also, Team PMMA, we have nothing against you, but those sandals have been nothing but trouble. Good luck and good hunting. Sincerely, Team RBTR..."_ Pyrrha paused. They all fell silent. None couldn't believe that team RBTR could stoop so low as to take their shoes.

"Why would they do that?!" Pyrrha asked.

"There's no way Ren would ever do that!" Melanie said, denying that he would do such a thing to her.

"Neither would Adam!" Militia said defensively.

"It was Rose!" Weiss hissed. "She did this… when I get my hands on her!" She sneered.

"Why… WHY?!" Yang cried out.

"Hold up, there's more written here." Jaune said when he and Pyrrha read the rest. The girls then kept silent as Pyrrha read the rest.

" _P.S. If you're wondering why we're doing this, it's payback for dragging us out here in the first place for some damn sandals! Yang, this will be the first and last time you ever bring us out like that again. And you still owe us for taking you to the store. Be prepared to pay us $250 lien each. Also, Blake warns that if you grab ever Adam and Ren like that again, the next payment will be your hair."_ The girls turned to Yang, who looked shocked, scared, and guilty at those words.

" _P.S.S If Weiss Schnee is reading this, let her know that this message is for her; get a life. Who cares about those open toe shoes?! We never wanted to come here in the first place, we were about to go back to our dorm until she showed up and challenged me, which I admit, was a terrible idea on my part. Also, quick staring at me in public, it's rude."_ as Pyrrha finished reading the last part, Weiss' eyes widen in shock from that last message before fuming in anger.

"So that's why they took them, it's both the Heiress and the Blonde-Bimbo's fault!" The twins accused at both Weiss and Yang. Both remained shocked despite some modicum of truth behind it all.

"It's no wonder they don't want to be around you!"

"Excuse me?!" Both Yang and Weiss said in unison.

"Stop!" Pyrrha said as she got in between them before another argument rose. "Let's not fight right now, we still have to find our shoes and quickly before somebody else gets to them!" It worked, and they ceased their argument.

"Let's just split up and search." Jaune said. "The mall has nearly 200 stores and four levels if we each take-"

"RUN!" Yang yelled and the girls all went off in different directions to find their shoes.

Jaune sighed. "Or… or we could run and search blindly… that works too… great." He sighed and followed after Pyrrha.

As team PMMA and half of WYVN continued their search, team RBTR comfortably sat inside a bookstore reading a few books they have bought for themselves with warm tea.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" asked Ren feeling a little remorse. Blake placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"They needed to learn from their mistakes."

"But what was their mistake exactly?" he asked.

"Never mess with team RBTR." Adam declared as he closed his book.

"Cheers to that," Ruby said and held up her cup. One by one the others mimicked and all at once cheered before taking a long, warm sip of their tea before heading back to the air docks.

 **I hope all you dark readers enjoyed this little side story.**

 **Does Black Friday get this hectic? Well maybe sometimes. (In my area, yes!)**

 **Haha, anyways let me know what you think my dark readers. Your words are what I seek to read. Also, I hope you all had a wonderful Black Friday, and hope you did not get trampled on! (seriously!)**

 **The next chapter is coming up soon followed by the Christmas special so stay toon for that.**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad. If there are any constructive criticisms you have, please do not hesitate to tell me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading and please share this story!**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


End file.
